Streets Full Of Strangers
by nerdyperformer
Summary: Enjolras was an intuitive student, planning an revolution. Eponine was a street urchin, always on look out, in love with her childhood friend. It's funny how they never saw the other one coming. E
1. Prologue

"There's a boy climbing the barricade!" yelled Joly, as gun shots rang out from the other side of the barricade.

Enjolras looked over to where Joly had yelled, and saw a figure in a beige trench coat and cap climbing down the barricade, bent double. He noticed whips of chestnut hair falling from the cap, and caught a glimpse of those dark brown eyes that made his hard heart melt.

Eponine.

"What are you doing back here?" asked young Marius, helping Eponine down, blabbering on, not noticing the pain on her face. "Have you seen Cosette? What did she say? Has she read the letter?"

"Right, which one of those do you want answered first?" Eponine's wit made both men chuckle. Enjolras watched Eponine closely, wanting to run over to her, hug her, kiss her, but couldn't. He kept his distance, at the other end of the barricade, not ruining the moment between the girl he loved and his classmate.

"I took the letter to her house, and her father intercepted it at the door. He gave his word she will read it tomorrow-"Eponine's legs suddenly gave out, as she fell into Marius' arms. Pain washed across her face, whilst she was settled down on the floor. Enjolras threw his gun on the table, and ran over. "Eponine!" "Enjolras!"

Marius eased of her cap as Enjolras appeared, and touched Eponine's hair. He removed it his hand, finding it wet with a red liquid. Marius and Enjolras looked at each other in fear, whilst Eponine continued to gaze at Enjolras, oblivious, sitting up against the barricade. In fear, Enjolras looked back at her, tears of pain coming to his eyes.

"Eponine, you're hurt, you need some help-" Marius opened her coat, which she had clamped shut with her arms until then, and gasped, drawing the attention of Eponine and Enjolras. "Oh God, there's blood everywhere." Eponine's grubby, sack-made shirt was covered in blood, with a gunshot wound just below belt, in her waist.

Eponine grabbed Marius' hand when he reached out to touch her wound. "Don't you fret Monsieur Marius. It doesn't hurt." She said that to Marius, but looked at Enjolras, wiping away a tear that leaked out of his eye. "You're here, only a mere breathe away... And I can live with that..." Through the tears that were building in her throat, the men heard a "Hold me." escape from her lips. Marius, practically, made a grab for his childhood friend, but Enjolras had already slid Eponine into his big arms, leaving Marius with her legs. _I almost lost her, thanks too you, once,_ thought Enjolras_, I won't have you stealing her from me now, at the end... _Enjolras knew she was getting very weak, and also knew that everyone at the barricade was watching, not getting help, because Enjolras hadn't said too.

Noticing the pain of loss on Marius' face, Eponine took his hand in hers, smiled, and muttered, "Keep me safe, Pontmercy." Her face turned to the broken expression on Enjolras' face, dropped Marius' hand, and placed it on his cheek. "And you, keep me close..." Enjolras bent his head to hear what she was trying to say. "... _my_ rebel." Enjolras smiled at Eponine, and she returned it. Eponine's hand moved from his cheek to the back of his neck, and breathed her last, trying to pull herself up to his lips, to kiss him one last time...

Marius let out a big cry, and tried to grab Eponine away from Enjolras, to hold her limp body, but Enjolras didn't comply. He didn't do anything. He just looked down at her face, at her closed eyes, her slightly parted lips, at her dirt that was smeared on her cheek, and let a single tear fall, joining hers. Ignoring everyone, he took her head in his hand, bent down, and gave her the kiss she didn't get. He didn't want to stop. He didn't want to accept her death. He half expect her to open her eyes and smile at him, like she had so many times before, when he finally pulled away, but she didn't.

This had been the first time in a while Enjolras had felt so powerless. His arms went limp in defeat, and Marius took her from him, held her, and cried, "No! NO! Why God? Why Eponine?" All the while, the drunkard, Grantaire, had walked out of the crowd, over to Enjolras. He knelt down beside him, and put his arm around Enjolras' shoulders, bringing him back to reality. Enjolras looked at Grantaire, tears unshed, and was surprised. He had never seen Grantaire so sympathetic before, he's usually causing trouble at the meetings, drinking too much and forever insisting that they have a 'sing-song'. Enjolras had never seen this Grantaire before.

"I'm sorry." Grantaire said. "Truly. We'll take Eponine into the bar now, yeah? Get her clean; put her somewhere out of the rain, so you can visit her." Enjolras nodded solemnly, but raised his hand to stop the students who had started moving to take Eponine away from still-sobbing Marius.

"Marius," whispered Enjolras, "I... I need to take Eponine now." Enjolras had Eponine's body handed to him, and he took her into the tavern they were using as a base. It was effortless to carry her now; before, she was underweight, but a squirmer, making carrying her, a challenge. Now, Enjolras felt like he was merely carrying skin and bones. He lay her down on a table, kissed her fore-head, then ordered everyone out of the tavern, to get to work and give Marius a drink.

It was when everyone had left, he started to feel mad. "I gave you my heart..." he muttered, quietly, "I gave you everything... And this, this is how you repay me?" He grabbed her hand. "You leave me and destroy me!" As Enjolras yelled, he felt a stab of pain, because Eponine wasn't fighting back. "I was bound to fall for you, when i first heard you cry-" Enjolras couldn't take it, and broke down at Eponine's side. He cried for the times that had past. He cried for what could have been. He cried for Eponine. He lifted his head to see her face. She looked so at peace, for the hardship of her hard life was now gone, and the scowl she always seemed to wear, even when she was happy, had vanished. She was truly beautiful, more than Enjolras ever realized she was.

"Just think..." he said, chuckling slightly at the thought, "I had to fight with your father to let me marry you... If only I had married you then, instead of my plan of after all of this..." Tears returned to his eyes, as he whispered to her ear, "I'm sorry I made you wait."

Enjolras heard a scoff from the back room, and remember that the inspector was tied up in there, still, and had heard everything. Enjolras didn't care. That old miser needed to learn about love, and this seemed like a good way of doing that.

"You! In the uniform! What brings you too this place" Enjolras heard Joly demand from outside.

"I'm here as a volunteer! There's much I can do to help!" replied an old man.

Enjolras stopped stroking Eponine's tangled hair, stood up, and wiped his tears away. _You will not die in vain,_ thought Enjolras, as he strode from the tavern, hearing that the army was approaching. He grabbed two guns of a table, and marched over to the old man.

"Take this, and use it." Enjolras held out one of the guns to him, "But shoot us in the back, and you will not live to tell."

"TROOPS ARE ADVANCING TOWARD THE BARRICADE! TROOPS BEHIND THEM, FIFTY MEN OR MORE!"

"Hold!" Enjolras commanded, waiting... _I love you, my Eponine. _

"FIRE!"


	2. Eponine and the ABC Cafe

**Now, this is my first Les Mis fan fic, so it could be rubbish, to which i apologize, but give it a go. :)**

**Samantha Barks is Eponine, Ramin Karimloo is Enjolras, (of course), and you can use your own Marius. :)**

**I OWN NOTHING! Victor Hugo is the genius behind this story, characters, settings and ideas belong to him.**

* * *

_Five months earlier, late February... _

"Grantaire! Put the bottle down!" Enjolras exclaimed, as he witnessed his friend down another half of beer. It was nearing dusk and the small cafe was filling nicely with students; the Friends of the ABC, believers in a republic, the saving the poor, of democracy, equality and justice. And then there was Grantaire; a student fond of drinks, complete with sandy brown hair and washed-out blue eyes. He was a cynical man of little beliefs or interest of their revolution, and yet, he was Enjolras' only true friend. Despite his out-spoken drunkenness and crude honesty, Grantaire was good company and hard to hate.

As Enjolras witness, what could have been mistaken as a fight, between Grantaire, Courfeyrac, a fellow student, and the bottle, Marius Pontmercy strode into the cafe. In Enjolras' opinion, Marius was a handsome boy, capable of landing any girl he so pleased, and was a good friend, although not a true friend, like Grantaire. However, similar to Enjolras, Marius' heart seemed to be set on the revolution, and not on girls, which, in the words of the now half-drunken student, "A waste of a man's brain!" A few seconds after Marius, a small, thin figure slid into the cafe, in a large trench coat, a skirt and top that looked like it had been made out of potato sack, and ripped black scruffy boots, as if she thought she wasn't allowed there, as if she wasn't welcomed to every meeting.

Eponine Thenardier; the street urchin, the daughter of well known thieves... Marius' childhood friend. Eponine could only be described as skin and bones. She barely had a figure, and yet, Enjolras knew that if she hadn't had to suffer years of malnutrition, she would be envied. She was pretty, despite her sunken cheeks, due to starvation. Her hair was in messy, chestnut brown tresses, however dirty from years of using rain storms to clean it, and it was always had a beige hat on top of it. Her eyes – and they were something beautiful – were dark brown, one of a kind, and were the only eyes that did something to Enjolras. He had been with girls before, but none had made him feel like... that.

But that was the only romantic thing Enjolras held towards her. He wasn't in love. Eponine was an example to the students of what they were trying to beat, and Enjolras pitied her. Eponine was Marius' friend, and Marius was Eponine's heart and soul... what the poor fool lived for...

Why did that hurt his hard heart so much?

* * *

Tonight was different. Most nights, Eponine would leave about half an hour before the meetings finished, with the simple excuse of, 'I need to leave now' and would leave as silently as she could. She never said where. Every time she did that, Marius would say to Enjolras, "I fear for her." If he feared for her, surely he would love her, like she loves him. Her love for him was so oblivious, yet she was oblivious to it. Enjolras often wanted to shake him and tell him the truth, but he didn't.

Tonight was different. Tonight, Eponine was so engrossed with the talks and the plans, never leaving Marius' side, but once, when he asked her to pass something over to Feuilly, the fan maker. It wasn't until a man burst through the door, and demanded to know if she was there, that Eponine realized that she had to be somewhere else, where she had forgotten to be tonight. The man was, as everyone knew, Thenardier, Eponine's vile father. His pig eyes gazed over the cafe, until he found Eponine, who gasped and cowered into a wall, as disgusting man made his way over to her. No one moved, only stood and watched, allowing Thenardier to grab and pull Eponine's hair, so she screamed in pain and whimpers escaped from her mouth. Enjolras knew Eponine was a fighter, yet she was at the hands of her cruel father, which made him mad. Before he could do anything to stop Thenardier, he started hissing in her ear, "Don't you have somewhere you need to be, dearest Eponine? Hmm?" Thenardier's voice made Enjolras' skin crawl. "LIKE WORK, you stupid kid!" he proceeded to bellow, making Eponine whimper again. Enjolras thought he saw tears escaping in her tightly shut eyes, but told himself that his eyes were tricking him.

Thenardier proceeded to drag Eponine out of the cafe, knocking over or pushing anything in his way. He stopped at the door, put his arm around Eponine's shaking shoulder, and started to whisper in her ear. Enjolras heard a mention about 'a little job'.

Everyone was silent for a moment after Thenardier had left, stunned at what they had just witnessed. The silence started crawling into their minds, getting them thinking. Work? A little job? How could a man treat his daughter like that? Surely they would want to stick together in such a situation. It was Grantaire's voice that hurried the silence away.

"Well! At least we know where Eponine disappears of too, huh?" His tone was cheery, obviously drunk, or just plain stupid. Grantaire looked at Marius, and continued, "She's safe, and at work! I say, we all need a stiff drink to knock off the shock." And stumbled towards the bar to order brandy for everyone. Everyone started moving again, talking about Eponine (and in hushed tones, her love for Marius and what he must be thinking), either getting a drink or moving back to their homes. Enjolras continued to stand there, shell-shocked. His heart ached with pain and sorrow for her. Poor Eponine... _What's the matter with you, Enjolras?_ he thought, _She's a street urchin, in love with someone else. What are you doing caring about her?_ "You!" Grantaire yelled at him, pushing a brandy into his hands, "You, look like you need the stiffest drink of all." He looked at the door, back at Enjolras and winked, like he knew something he didn't.

* * *

Enjolras stumbled out of the cafe, supporting a drunken Grantaire. _Thank God he lives nearby,_ Enjolras thought. Grantaire rented a room down the road from the cafe, and they reached it quickly. Enjolras had helped him to the door, when Grantaire suddenly burst out, "You, dear Enjolras, are thinking!" He sounded like he had made a life changing discovery. "And not just about anything... About Eponine. Don't look so surprisssseeeedddd," he drew out like a child, "It's obvious you are interested, but lucky for you, not like she is about Pontmercy, which is-" then he shouted, "BLOODY OBVIOUS!" before cackling with laughter. Enjolras stayed silent, acted like he didn't know what he was saying, and said, "Goodnight Grantaire." Whilst thinking, _How did he guess? _

_How did he know that my hard heart may feel something for a filthy street urchin? _Thought Enjolras, as he proceeded to walk down a back alleyway, a shortcut back to his own rented flat. He chuckled, _calm yourself, Erik. You're beginning to sound like you fath-_ Then he heard the scream. A woman's scream... Eponine's scream. Despite the alleyway being near a whore house, and Enjolras not wanting to go near the place ever again, he ran towards the scream, believing that Eponine was walking past innocently, and the girl's were picking a fight.

"No! Please, Madame!" Enjolras turned the corner and saw Eponine lying on the cold floor, with the horrible Madame of the girls, grabbing her ear, holding a whipping cane in her other hand. "Madame, I'm sorry! I won't be late again!"

"Let go of her!" Enjolras yelled, as he ran the alleyway.

"Ahhhhh, hungry for someone, Monsieur?" she sneered. Her teeth were rotten, falling out and a horrid sight to behold. "Well," Madame pulled Eponine off of the floor, "Have this one!" Eponine was thrown at Enjolras, and she was crying. Hearing her sobs broke his heart. "I'll let you have her tonight for a cheap price, 4 Francs, and do what you want with her. Kill her, for all I care! Ive had it with Thenardier's excuse for a daughter!" Enjolras was listening but didn't want to hear. Mixed with Madame's shrill words, Enjolras heard Eponine mutter, "Please, no. Don't Enjolras, I beg you!" She couldn't be...

"My friend is no WHORE!" He yelled, enraged at her words. "And if she is, you have no right to hurt her like that. Eponine-"

"SHUT IT!" Madame yelled. "Do you want her or not? 4 Francs, and whatever you want. Take her or piss off!" Enjolras felt Eponine shake her head, begging under her breath, but he knew what he was doing, and nodded. Eponine started sobbing, as Enjolras handed over the money, grabbed Eponine by the wrist, and pulled her in the direction of his flat. All the way there, Eponine sobbed and begged and fought back, but Enjolras held on, not letting the tears of his heart break flood his eyes.

* * *

When they arrived at his flat, Eponine had given in. They walked into the first of his two rooms, where a double book, couch, bookcase and desk were. Two doors led off of this first room, one was the pantry, where basic foods were kept, which need no heat to cook them, the other door led to a reseasonably sized bathroom, with a sink, toilet, and a running bath were included.

Eponine walked over to the bed, turned around and hissed, "I always thought you were a good man, Enjolras. I never thought of you as mean. I should have known better." Her voice broke as she sat on the bed. Enjolras offered his hand to her, and she took it obediently. He led her over to the couch, and she sat down, waiting. He knelt down in front of her, having to force himself not to shed a tear, to fight the pain in his heart. He looked at her, touched her cheek and whispered, "Oh Eponine... You could of told us..."

* * *

**Any good? **


	3. Growing and Confusion

Eponine looked at Enjolras. She felt tears slowly returning to her eyes. "How?" she asked, confused. "How could I possibly tell? I'm too ashamed of myself, Enjolras!" she yelled. She stood up off the couch so fast, she went dizzy and faint. Or maybe that was just the painful hunger she had been feeling for a few days, now. She fell slightly and landed in Enjolras' strong arms. Eponine made the mistake of looking through her tears, up into Enjolras' eyes. They were a beautiful chocolate brown, unlike Marius' plain green eyes. _Why haven't I noticed that before?_

Without thinking, Enjolras scooped Eponine off her feet and carried her to the bed, ignoring her demands of, "What are you doing?" He lay her down and knelt beside the bed. He didn't say anything, just looked at her. Her sunken cheeks, her chestnut tresses, those remarkable eyes.

She looked back, and she muttered, "Finally getting his money's worth." She lay back on the bed and closed her eyes, ready for whatever Enjolras wanted. One eye opened when she heard Enjolras chuckle. He sat up on the bed next to her, and couldn't stop his hands when they rested lightly on her hips. Eponine felt a strange, happy, tingling feeling when he touched her, nothing like when Marius would touch her arm like he did sometimes. _Happy? Tingling? What's the matter with you, Eponine? _

"You are so wonderfully witty, Eponine," Enjolras' smile brought back the same feeling in Eponine. "And yet you don't believe that I am a gentleman. You need some rest and something to eat, so close your eyes and rest. I will wake you up when I have something basic for you to eat."

Eponine tried to stop him getting up and protested. "Enjolras, I-" "No, Eponine! I insist." He stood up and walked over the pantry. Eponine sat up on the bed once he was looking for something to eat, and whispered, "Thank you." She rested her head back on the pillow, breathed in his scent and said a prayer of thanks to God, as she fell asleep.

* * *

Part of Enjolras didn't want to wake Eponine, when he had set out basic bread and butter, accompanied with a small glass of gin, to wash it down. He looked at her, and his heart ached more than it could bear. Her face was now clear of troubles or hardship, as she slept.

She was beautiful.

The only thing Enjolras wished he could erase was the dent in her forehead, as if she was still scowling in her sleep. Again, he couldn't help but chuckle, at which Eponine's eyes shot open. "Sorry." He half chuckled. "I should have woken you. It's been half an hour since you first-"

"HALF AN HOUR!" She shouted, panicked. "What time is it?" Enjolras picked up his father's fob watch, opened it and showed it too Eponine. When she looked at him blankly, Enjolras told her, "Half past eleven at night. Why-" "Oh no! Enjolras, thank you for your kindness, but I must go." Eponine tried to get up and out of Enjolras' flat, but he stopped her by simply putting his hand out and blocking her. Her weak body was no match for his strong arms. He directed her towards the desk, where he put the food, and sat her down there.

"Eponine, if I give you 5 Francs, will you eat the food I give you?" This was Eponine's turn to laugh, _A beautiful laugh that sounded like a song._ Enjolras thought. He gave her the five Francs, and she dove into the food, stuffing her face like she was at a banquet. She finished it quickly, then looked at Enjolras, back at the food, and gasped. "Oh my God, I'm sorry! I haven't left any for you-" "It wasn't for me, Eponine, so don't apologize." He held her gaze for a minute, while neither of them talked. Eponine broke the stare by grabbing the glass of gin, downing it in one, and stood up, embarassed. "Merci, Monsieur Enjolras. For the food and... Goodbye." She walked straight out the door before Enjolras could say anything else.

Enjolras continued to stare at his door, thinking about her. And he couldn't stop himself smiling at his thoughts.

He buried his head in his hands and walked over to his bed, sighing before falling backwards. _How have I come too this?_ he thought, _I swore to myself I would never let a woman- a girl... get in the way of my thoughts. She is Marius' friend. She loves him. She cares nothing for you. The most she will ever see you as is a friend of Marius'. _Suddenly, he felt like crying, like his heart had been shot to pieces by the National Guards. How had he ended like that? He had woken up today with mutual feelings towards Eponine, and had ended the day with his mind whizzing with the thoughts of a small, brown-eyed urchin, and his ached with longing for her love, her body, her wit... He longed for her.

* * *

She longed for him. Eponine knew that, and yet she didn't want to accept it. She. Loved. Enjolras. _MARIUS!_ Her mind screamed at her. _You don't love Enjolras, you love Marius!_ The streets suddenly felt colder, and Eponine felt tears coming to her eyes. She knocked herself into the alley wall, sank down to the floor, and hit her head several times on the wall, trying to make it sink in. She had never felt confused before, she had no reason to be. 'What's the matter with you, Eponine?' she whispered to herself, letting the wind carry it.

Eponine wasn't going to deny that Enjolras was a good and kind man. Any woman would be lucky to have him. He was smart, strong, thoughtful... Even though Eponine's heart had been broken so many times by Marius, but her heart had never ached like this before.

She knew what she needed. A stiff drink and a night in the arms of a stranger. That'd clear her mind. The whore house was a few alleyways away. All the same, she sighed and walked in the direction of home.

She knew Thenardier would be out, robbing a house somewhere and wouldn't be home by morning. Her mother would be asleep, so she could maybe nestle herself in with her. Mme. Thenardier may not have been the perfect mother to Eponine growing up, but she still wanted her little girl to be happy. She was the only person in Paris Eponine could talk too, despite the things she did to her growing up.

A street away from the abandoned flat the Thenardier's were using as a home, Eponine heard a rustle from the dark and heard a, 'Hiya Eponine!' before she could ask who was there. Thankful it wasn't Thenardier, Enjolras or Montparnasse, Eponine called out, "Bon soir, Gavroche!" A skinny figure rushed out of the shadows and towards Eponine's opening arms. She laughed as she caught her younger brother and kissed his head. She knelt down to his size, pushed his hat out of the way and took a good look at him. He shared the same chestnut hair, hidden under a cap, like his sister, and the dark-brown eyes. Eponine hadn't seen Gavroche in two weeks, as he frequently runs away, but he looked healthier than last time he stayed for two days, and then ran away again. Gavroche couldn't stop smiling at his sister. Thenardier may have practically disowned him, but Eponine was always there for him, helping him for food when she saw him. If there was one thing Gavroche and Eponine could do, it was rely on each other, because when no one loved either of them, they knew they had each other to love. That filled Eponine with hope.

"Staying for a while, little man?"

"For tonight, if I may."

"Of course." she kissed him on the head. "Papa's out, and Mama's asleep, but she's be happy to see you anyway."

"I'd thought you'd be working, so I was gonna wait."

"Not tonight. I needed to live inside my mind, tonight. Think, sort things out. You're too young to understand."

"Eponine..."

"Um-hum."

"Are you thinking about Monsieur Marius again?" he looked up at her as they crept through the door. "You have that look on your face again, see, that you only have when you're thinking of him. It's the face of a person in love!"

Eponine knelt down to fix Gavroche a make-shift bed, and thought. She wasn't thinking about Marius. She smiled at her new, little secret, and said, "No Gavroche, I want thinking of Monsieur Marius. I promise."

She kissed him on the nose, and as he lay down, he murmured, "Are you in love with someone else, then? Is he nice? Who is it?"

Eponine couldn't help but smile again, and she stroked his hair and whispered;

"Yes, I think so."

* * *

**EEEK!**

**what did you think? i love writing. :) **


	4. Grantaire

_Early March_

Eponine was strolling down the streets of Paris, killing time before she had to meet her baby brother. Paris was mild in the midday sun, and Eponine found herself warm in her trench coat. But she didn't notice. She was too busy thinking about Enjolras. It had been two weeks since his kindness after the issue with Thenardier, and she couldn't stop thinking about him. It was like she had some silly school-girl crush on him, and it was this feeling towards him that had stopped her going to the four meetings they have had since then. How could she face him? Did she mean what she said to Gavorche?_"Are you in love with someone else, then?" "Yes, I think so." _She smiled remembering. She never felt this way about Marius, she felt far more mature with Enjolras. Her feelings for Enjolras felt deeper than her love for Marius. The more she thought, the more it became clear; if she could, she would be with Enjolras for the rest of her life. She wasn't thinking about Marius, he was out of her head for once.

Eponine's aimless strolling led her to the Les Amis' cafe. _Of course,_ she thought, _Lead me to Enjolras._ She took a deep breath in and prepared herself for what may follow. She stepped in the open doors, and slowly looked up, hoping to see Enjolras' face... Instead she saw Grantaire, the stupid drunkard walking from the bar to a table, drink in hand. Surprise, surprise.

"Ahhhh, Eponine!" he smiled. He sounded like he had when he was drunk, yet... cleaner. His words were not slurred and he sounded brighter, like a gentleman. "I was wondering when I would see your bright face again." He put his drink down on a random table and walked over to her, arms open, and hugged her. Eponine smelt his scent, and found no traces of alcohol on him. He wasn't drunk. He was perfectly sober today. Eponine smiled; she liked this Grantaire, not drunk and at his senses. He seemed more approachable, and she understood why people put up with him. When he wasn't drunk, he was a kind and sweet man.

"Let me buy you a drink! I haven't started yet." He took her hand in one hand and his drink in the other, walking over to the bar.

"Yet?" Eponine asked her voice thick with her own kind of wit.

"I'm not as bad as that!" Grantaire laughed. Eponine had never talked to a man like this before, comfy and casual. With Marius, she sounded like a fool and was always teasing flirtatiously. With Gavroche, she spoke like a mother, full of care. With Enjolras... well, the one time she had really talked to Enjolras before the time in his flat. She liked this. Grantaire was like a true friend, though she had never talked to him properly.

They sat down at Grantaire's table in the corner, both with a brandy, and talked like old friends.

"Where have you been, Eponine? We were starting to miss your face!"

"Oh... ummm- I felt like I was bothering you. And Marius. It's important what you're doing. I felt in the way."

"Eponine, I couldn't a shit about what Enjolras wants to do, but I come along for a drink and to see my class mates. You are always welcome. Any friend of a Les Amis is a friend of ours. Including you."

"Thank you, Grantaire. I would come tonight, only I have work..."

Grantaire nodded, and took a sip of brandy. Enjolras had told him and Marius what her work was, and Grantaire was surprised that his drunken self had kept it to himself. "Now," he put his drink down. "What is the real reason why you haven't been at the meetings?"

Eponine was taken aback by this. Was she that bad a liar? "Come on," Grantaire coxed. "You can tell me. I've got an idea why, anyway." _Marius._ Eponine thought relived. _He's talking about Marius._

"Tell me your theory." Eponine sat back and held her breath, her feeling of anxiousness creeping onto her face.

"Well," Grantaire huddled in for effect. "There is someone in the Les Amis you have taken a fancy too, and you are too scared to face them..." Eponine sighed in relief, she was right. "... And you can't face him, or the one you thought you loved, before." _WHAT DID HE MEAN BY THAT? _"I'm guessing I'm correct by the look on your face." Grantaire smirked.

"I- What- But- H-how- I don't know what you are talking a-about."

"Let me put this in plain French for you then." Grantaire said, sitting up and clearing his throat. "You thought you were in love with Marius, because you've known him for so long. However, you have caught Enjolras' eye, and after his flat incident, you're the same as him; you can't stop thinking about each other." He sat back satisfied.

Questions exploded in Eponine's mind. _How did he know about Marius? How have I 'caught' Enjolras' eye? How did he know about what happened at his flat? What did he mean by 'you can't stop thinking about each other'? Does Enjolras feel the same way... _But out of all of these questions, Eponine could only spit out, "How did you know?"

Grantaire sighed deeply, and took Eponine's hand in his, patting it in sympathy. "Eponine... The reason why I am Enjolras' best and only true friend is because of now; I'm good when I'm sober. I know more than I show, and I'm easier to talk and confide in during the day, than at night." Eponine looked in his eyes, and saw he was telling the truth. Grantaire was one of the nicest men she had ever met.

"Enjolras told me the next day about what happened. He told me that I was right." Eponine looked at Grantaire in confusion. He explained, "I remember, vaguely telling him that night that it was obvious to us that he was _interested _in you that night. By that I mean cared for you. Eponine, you must understand, Enjolras is very much a man away from his emotions; he has never felt like he does about you about anyone else, and he's very confused. Bottom line; he has fallen in love with you." He started chuckling, "At last, he's in love!" Grantaire looked genuinely happy about it, but Eponine didn't know what to say. Was her love for someone, finally, going to be returned? Eponine felt happy, and a smile took over her face. She knew now.

"You... you got me, Grantaire." She whispered. "For the past two weeks, I've stayed away because I was confused. But on hearing that... I'm not."

Grantaire jumped out of his chair, laughing in delight, clapping his hands. He pulled Eponine out of her chair and hugged her. He stepped back, still holding her hands, and laughed, "Thank you! Thank you for coming into Enjolras' life. You are a saint, Eponine Thenardier, no matter your social status." Grantaire kissed her check, and hugged her again.

Eponine suddenly heard a '_Oh mon Dieu!_' from the cafe doorway, and there stood Gavroche, with a smiled on his face and a possibly stolen bread loaf in his hand. He ran into the cafe, and hugged Eponine. When she glanced at the clock, it read quitter to one, fifthteen minutes before they were going to meet in the nearby square.

"Eponine, is this the _monsieur_ you told me you had fallen in love with?" his eyes were sparkling like Eponine had never seen them before. Eponine laughed loudly, not only because of her little brother's mistake, but because of her happiness.

"No, Gavroche, no. This is Monsieur Grantaire. He is my good friend. He is the friend of the man I love... And of the man who loves me!" she half squealed.

Grantaire laughed loudly, grabbing the two Thenardiers in his arms, and started yelling, "Marie, three brandies! We must celebrate! Love is splendid!" He kissed the two Thenardiers on the cheek, and ran off demanding the brandies. Eponine continued to hold Gavroche, and she heard him whisper, "Is it true, Eponine. The _monsieur _loves you too?"

"I've been told he does, and I trust the source. The source comes from a faithful, kind, warming, if not slightly mad, man." Eponine's happiness was through the roof. She wasn't sure what was going to happen from here, but she had faith in God to guide it.

Eponine had to celebrate. She had her brother back. She had a new friend. She had found out her love wasn't unconditional.

She couldn't wait to see Enjolras tonight.


	5. Finally, you two!

Grantaire was drunk. Again.

In 'celebration' of Eponine finding out about Enjolras' feelings for her, Grantaire had been drinking since one o'clock, and Eponine was surprised to see how he had changed over the past six hours. Who had once been a kind, welcoming, chatty man, was now tripping and slurring his words.

It was seven in the evening, and the cafe held a handful of students, arriving early to have a drink and a talk. Eponine was suddenly regretting hanging around the whole day to see Enjolras. The truth was she was scared. Very scared. Despite every bad thing that had happened to her, or at least in her life, hadn't scared her before. Falling in love with a revolutionary student scared her. She hadn't been scared when she thought she loved Marius, but that was because she didn't love him. She thought she did. But she knew now what love must be; caring for someone, and being cared for in return.

Part of her was ready to see him, part of her wanted to get to work early...

* * *

Enjolras closed his book, got off the bed, put it back in the bookcase, and headed for the door.

He wondered, as he had every meeting, if Eponine would be there, and the thought of her not appearing again hurt him. His hard heart ached at the thought of her not coming because of his behaviour a few weeks ago, or because she was nervous about seeing Marius, after the Thenardier incident. _Marius..._ he thought, _She's not coming because of Marius... It's the only way to explain it._ _How could I not notice that before? _Enjolras let out a loud sigh, and continued to walk to the cafe, cursing himself as he went.

_Eponine loves Marius. She doesn't love you. _

Enjolras was out of his field. He was in love with a girl who loved his friend. He had never been in love before, let alone have her not love him back. He knew what love was though; he had read about it so many times in books, seen it with a few of his lucky friends. Love was caring for someone, and being cared for in return. If only that could apply to him.

As Enjolras reached the cafe's open doors, he stopped, and prayed, silently and quickly, for Eponine to be there, even if she had to leave early for 'work'. So many times, Enjolras had thought of going back to the inner city whore house down the nearby alley, seeing if Eponine was there, only to 'buy' her, take her back to his flat, feed and talk to her all night. Enjolras was glad that he had stopped himself dong that, though. He didn't want to 'force' love on her, he wanted her to love him naturally, like she does with Marius, wait. _But I don't want to wait. _

Enjolras took a big breath in, composed himself, and walked through the door, staring at the floor. When he looked up, a strange happiness radiated through his body; Eponine was there. She was smiling, laughing, with a drinking in one hand, and a young boy in the other arm, hugging him. He recognised the boy; he was a street urchin in the square, he had listened to his public speeches, and yet Enjolras couldn't give a name to his face. But when he saw Eponine kiss his head, he presumed they knew each other closely. He noticed how they looked similar; chestnut hair with a hat stuffed on top, and the beautiful dark brown eyes... Eponine had a little brother?

One thing Enjolras noticed was the scowl-like dent in her forehead. It was there when she was sleeping, a permanent scowl, even though she was laughing with a drunk Grantaire and the other students, enjoying herself. He quickly scanned the cafe, looking to check that Marius and Eponine had come early, but Marius was nowhere to be seen. He was going to appear a few minutes before starting as per usual. _Then, why was Eponine already here? She always comes with Marius._ Enjolras saw it as out of character, until he saw Eponine try to grab the bottle out of Grantaire's hand, telling him to stop drinking, whilst Grantaire laughed at her struggle, and looked at her face... Enjolras felt a jab of jealously. _He couldn't..._ Enjolras hoped, _He could have fallen in love with Eponine..._ _He knows how I feel about her..._

That was when he was spotted. Grantaire looked his way, threw his arms up with a 'Hey, Enjolras!' and stumbled his way over to his friend. Eponine looked at Enjolras, and looked scared but happy, at the same time. Enjolras couldn't stop staring at her. Despite her sunken checks, her face looked more beautiful than he had remembered, and he felt himself smiling in her direction, as she smiled a small, shy smile in return...

"Checking out the little _mademoiselle, _hey?" Grantaire whispered in his ear, following Enjolras' gaze, chuckling. "Well," he slapped Enjolras on the back, "I've got some good neeeewws for you... But I'm not gonna tell you!" With that, Grantaire strutted off, doing a little dance with his hands, making Eponine and the boy laugh. Grantaire seemed to turn into a big child when he was drunk.

The boy looked at Enjolras, and his eyes lit up. He whispered in Eponine's ear, and she nodded once, but clamped her hand over his mouth before he could say anything, hushing him fiercely. _They must be related,_ thought Enjolras, _If what Marius says is true, than Eponine wouldn't hurt a fly, despite her upbringing._

* * *

When Marius walked in with a few minutes to spare, Eponine resisted the urge to run over and start mooning over him. Don't _be an idiot, Eponine,_ she thought, _You don't love him anymore._ Instead, Gavroche ran over and hugged him, taking her place.

"Monsieur Marius!"

"Gavroche! Look at you! Are you growing fast, or am I getting smaller?" Marius pretended to be concerned, making Gavroche laugh with delight. Eponine loved how the relationship he had kept her brother all these years. Marius ruffled Gavroche's hair, and looked at Eponine, who was navigating her way through the chairs, smiling.

"_Bonsoir, _MonsieurMarius. It's really good to se-" Eponine was cut off by Marius' hug, and she laughed. She half expected her heart to soar with aching love for him; instead, it came from her seeing Enjolras over his shoulders, looking over at them, tense and... jealous? _He knows how I loved Marius, and he's scared!_ Eponine thought in delight, smiling at him, getting one in return. How brilliant it felt too loved in return. She couldn't wait to find some courage and tell him later that night.

Marius released her, and offered her a seat at his table, so they could catch up quietly during the speeches that came before the planning. Eponine declined, but offered him a seat by Grantaire's table, which he accepted.

"Since when have you been friends with Grantaire?" he whispered as they sat down.

"Since he gave me some very good news earlier today." Eponine winked, making Gavroche sit on her lap so Marius could have a seat.

Enjolras got up to start the evening off. He scanned the room, waiting for the talked to die down, which it did almost instantly. His eyes rested on Eponine, as she smiled warmly at him. He quickly looked away; feeling embarrassed, and started his opening speech.

"He's blushing like a fool!" Grantaire nudged her, smiling.

_Yes, yes he is._ Eponine thought, _He's my blushing fool_. She listened proudly to Enjolras' speech, waiting for the right moment to pull him aside.

* * *

Joly, a medical student, had finished off his speech, finishing the speeches for that night. Enjolras was about to get the plans on the way, when Grantaire stood up, yelling, "I have something to say!" Everyone groaned and laughed, wondering what nonsense would start falling from Grantaire's lips.

Grantaire stumbled over to the clear space of chairs, aided by Enjolras because he nearly fell over, cleared his throat and spoke proudly, "I am a good friend of Enjolras'! So, imagine how proud and happy I felt when he told me he was falling in love with Mlle Thenardier..." Everyone stopped listening to Grantaire for a moment, as everyone looked at Eponine and Enjolras, confused. _Surely Eponine loves Marius, though?_ was the unspoken question that was hovering around the room.

An embarrassed Enjolras tried to shake it off, laughing, trying to guide Grantaire back to his seat.

"You- You've had too much to drink... Let's get you home-"

"I am not finished yet, Enjolras!"

"I think you are!" yelled Enjolras, as he shoved Grantaire back in his seat. He looked around and it was clear; everyone believed the truth. "Won't even let his friend congratulate them!"

Enjolras grabbed Eponine's elbow, and led her outside as quickly as he could. Once outside, he slammed the doors shut, and looked back at Eponine. She was staring at him, with an expression he couldn't identify. His heart ached with both embarrassment and love, as he started to try and lie to Eponine.

"Grantaire- Er, well you know Grantaire, he's- um, he's-" Enjolras tried to say, but was cut off when Eponine slowly reached up onto her tip-toes, and kissed Enjolras lightly on the lips. It only lasted a second, but for both, it meant so much.

"I know." Said Eponine smiling, "He told me today, before he started drinking. Please forgive him for telling me. I've stayed away for these past two weeks because I was confused about how I felt. But I saw him today, and I knew. I'm sorry he told you before I did."

Enjolras stroked the side of her face, in disbelief. Was she his? Just like that? He tilted her chin upwards, and returned the kiss, holding it longer. They laughed slightly, then Enjolras whispered, "I should have just kissed you that night, and then we wouldn't of wasted these two weeks." He kissed her passionate, holding her head, her on her tip-toes.

"WAY-HEY! Finally, you two!"

"Grantaire, for Christ's sake, leave them be!"

"Let go of me, Joly! I want to congratulate my two good friends!"

Eponine and Enjolras almost had a heart attack when Grantaire burst through the cafe doors, quickly followed by the rest of the Les Amis. Grantaire walked over to them and hugged them. Marius followed after, shaking Enjolras' hand, congratulating him, saying how lucky he was, and then hugged Eponine tightly. "This was the good news, I gather." "Yes, it was." Gavroche walked up to Enjolras and formally shook his hand. "Hello, Monsieur Enjolras. I am Gavroche, Eponine's little brother."

The street became a commotion and everyone was shocked when Enjolras yelled, "Alright, back inside! Don't we have plans to make? Come on, inside!" Everyone obeyed their leader, and Eponine couldn't help but feel attracted to the more rebellious, leader side of Enjolras.

Eponine realized the time, and took Enjolras' hands in hers. "I wish I could stay, but I have to get to work early, or Madame will be mad. See you tomorrow in the square, my rebel." She kissed his lips, ran inside and back again with her coat and hat, and ran down the alleyway, waving.

Enjolras stared at the alleyway, and felt like his heart had been broken in two. Work. Her damn work. Enjolras sat down on the steps, with his head in his hands. Enjolras had fallen in love with a whore, a prostitute. His heart was going to be broken every night now. There was never going to be two people in their relationship, there would be many, all the men Madame will make her satisfy.

Eponine was going to be in the arms of a man tonight. Only the man wasn't him.

* * *

Eponine was laughing all the way to the whore house, before stopping to realize; she'll be betraying Enjolras every night, now. She was a mere few meters away from the house when she stopped, and slid down the alleyway wall. _This will never work,_ she thought, _Enjolras isn't going to want a whore for a partner. He'll see and he'll leave, and I- I will be broken hearted a-bloody-gain._ She started to sob lightly, and hitting her head against the cold wall, calling herself a stupid whore.

"Eponine, there you are! Get up off the floor, you piece of filth!" Madame barked at her, with a man in tow. "Here you are _monsieur._ Will you have her? She's going cheap. Four Francs and that's a bargain. Clean as a whistle, she." The man leered over Eponine, before nodding and handing over the money. Madame yanked Eponine off the floor, as the man held out his hand too her. Eponine looked down the alley, and whispered, "I'm sorry, my love." She, gingerly, took his hand, and was pulled off down the alley.

Four Francs was what she they said she was worth, but Eponine knew, to Enjolras, she was worth so much more...

* * *

**talk to me. what do you think? i love reading your comments. :)**


	6. The Thenardiers

The next day was warm.

After leaving a second man's bed that morning, Eponine walked home, faster than usual, to drop off her trench coat there, and run to the square to meet Enjolras. She had felt terrible all night – after leaving the first man's home, she wanted to get to Enjolras' home and stay with him. After all, she had been thinking about him the whole time some stranger had her, and not him. The problem was that to get to Enjolras', she had to pass the whore house, and was cornered by another sex-craving man. She hadn't done a double night in a while, and had never done one with returned and real love. She had never wanted to get home more than today.

As she turned the corner, Thenardier burst out of the flat, holding Gavroche by the ear, telling him to get lost, with Mme. Thenardier telling him to stop, that he's not worth it and was only resting. Eponine guessed that her mother allowed Gavroche to sleep at the flat last night, and Thenardier wasn't happy about it. This was turning into a monthly happening.

"Put him down." Eponine groaned to Thenardier, sounding her late-teen age. She had had a long and tough enough night without coming home to her father being... well, her father.

"Eponine, how nice of you to finally join us!" Thenardier exclaimed sarcastically. Then his voice became dark and harsh. "And where were you the whole of last night? Out with your bloody student friends, again? The ones who stop our hard work and living, by-"

"For your information," Eponine interrupted loudly, "I had a double night. Two costumers, meaning 8 more Francs for us. I need all the costumers I can get with Madame 'punishing' me." She air quoted the word 'punishing'.

Thenardier nodded slowly, as if he was slightly embarrassed that his daughter had shown him up. He snorted and rubbed his nose before speaking, "Very well. I'll give you ten minutes to get yourself ready... We're going into the square, we're going to work. Eponine, look out for us and the others." Thenardier walked back inside to change his top, ready to con and maybe mug. Eponine stared after him, disgusted at her father. It was his fault they were starving, mugging and conning everyone to get by. She hated him.

Eponine threw her coat inside and turned to Gavroche, who was standing near the alleyway, leading to the square. She hugged him tight and kissed his hair, feeling tears coming to her eyes. She knew he wouldn't be gone long, and that she'd probably see him in the square in a few minutes, but at the same time, she felt like she was losing him all over again, like the night he slipped out of her arms, and ran away.

"Right, you," she said, trying to sound okay, "You might want to get back to your 'school' or whatever you call them."

"I'll see you soon, 'Ponine," Gavroche said, "Whether it's later in the square, or at the next meeting." He ran past her, and quickly hugged Mme. Thenardier, before running down the alleyway, into the square. Tears returned to Eponine's eyes; it was like watching him leave all over again.

"Eponine?" Mme. Thenardier half-whispered to her daughter. Her children meant everything to her, even though she sometimes didn't treat them right. Both Gavroche and her younger daughter, Azelma, had both ran away, only she didn't visit them, letting them know she was alive. Like her husband would care for their children. Eponine was the only child she, in a way, had left, and wanted her to do something with her life. Like Eponine, she was good at hiding her true feelings, which made her appear cruel to her other children. She brought the barriers down for her darling Eponine; she couldn't lose her.

Eponine looked round at her mother, and saw her concerned, tired face. She was lucky to see it; Eponine got her skill of hiding emotions well from her mother. Both women smiled at each other, and Mme. Thenardier held out her arms for Eponine to run into, and her daughter complied.

"Eponine," Mme. Thenardier tilted Eponine's head upwards to face hers, "Is everything alright? It's only Gavroche came home last night, happy and excited, but when I asked what happened, he said that he wasn't sure if he should tell me and to ask you."

At that moment, Thenardier burst through the door, and they sprang apart. Thenardier saw showing emotions as weak, makes you seem venerable and an easy target. And he didn't expect it from his wife and daughter. "Let's go. Remember, you brat, watch out for the law."

Thenardier led the way down the alleyway, not looking back at his wife and daughter. Mme. Thenardier took this opportunity to put her fat arm around Eponine's shoulders and hug her. "Now, what was Gavroche talking about?"

Eponine checked to see if Thenardier was looking, and then whispered, "I'm in love. And proper love, real love! The kind you say Azelma and I deserve. Truth, Mama, it's the truth!"

Mme. Thenardier sighed, "'Ponine, I understand your feelings for this Marius, but-"

"No, Mama, it isn't Monsieur Marius! It's another; someone kinder, more handsome, a man and not a boy! But Mama, he loves me. He. Loves. ME!" Eponine squealed. Thenardier looked around quickly, but the mother and daughter had moved away before he saw. Thenardier glared at Eponine and she glared back. When he turned back around, Eponine whispered, "You might meet him today." Mme. Thenardier smiled.

* * *

**sorry its so short. exams and all. -.- still hoped you enjoyed it. :) reviews are welcome! **


	7. First Argument

**sorry i haven't updated in a while, scary RE GCSE exam and all. **

**anyway, enjoy, R & R. :)**

* * *

Enjolras was leaning on one of the walls in the square, looking across the busy and poverty stricken square to an alleyway. Marius had told him that down that alleyway was the place the Thenardier's were staying, and with them, Eponine. He told her to meet him in the square last night, before she ran off to work, and Enjolras was a man of his word. What Eponine was force to do for a living didn't change his thoughts or feelings about her; at the end of the day, Eponine was his, and he was hers. No amount of money or strange men would change that. He yawned whilst he smiled in thought of the girl he had come to love; the girl that distracted him from Patria, the motherland. He had stayed awake all night, just in case Eponine could come around. He needed to talk to her, let her know that whatever her father makes her do; she will always mean something to him. But she didn't come. Enjolras wasn't going to hold a grudge on something as silly as that; he was a student, a student planning a revolution; there are more important things to fret over.

It was about 10 o'clock when Enjolras saw a small, familiar figure run out of the alleyway, with a cap pulled down over his chestnut brown hair. Gavroche had run into the square, and was making his way near to where Enjolras was standing and started talking to two boys younger than him. Who the boys where, Enjolras didn't know; regardless, Enjolras made his way towards Gavroche, a hand clutching onto his money purse, just in case.

"Gavroche?" Enjolras greeted Gavroche.

"Monsieur Enjolras! Hello!" Gavroche didn't hug him as he did for some of the other students, but instead he formally took his hand and shook it, with a business kind of manner to it. "What brings you to the square?"

"'Ponine. She told me to meet her here last night." Enjolras thought about last night, how it hurt him to know someone else would be having her, and not him. "I hoped to see her last night after work, but-"

"Oh! She had a double night. Two costumers." Gavroche said. Gavroche noticed the hurt look on Enjolras' face, and explained, "Monsieur, I am only nine, but I know a lot of things. Eponine loves you; she wouldn't have taken two costumers on her own will. Times are hard, and we all must stay alive somehow." Gavroche's warm smile made the corners of Enjolras' mouth creep up. _The boy's right,_ thought Enjolras, _She wouldn't. Not to me. Not to me..._ "Speak of the devil, Monsieur Enjolras!" Enjolras followed the boy's pointing finger behind him, and saw Thenardier swagger out of the alleyway, and towards some shifty looking figures. Behind him walked a plump woman, with a sour look on her face, and behind her, Eponine strode out, looking bored, fierce and not to be messed with.

_Eponine._ Enjolras felt his breath catching in his throat. He had seen has broken, bruised and sad. He had seen her smiling, beautiful and happy. But he had never seen her look so harsh. Despite her facial expression, Enjolras saw her stunning eyes more around the square, looking for him. Before she could spot him, a man had walked up to her, from Thenardier's group, and started talking to her. Only, he wasn't only talking, he was touching. The man's hand went to Eponine's waist, as he whispered, and sometimes kissed, her ear. To all of this, Eponine was smiling and talking seductively, flirting with another man...

Enjolras had never felt jealous before, but he knew he was feeling it now. He pushed his way through the crowd, feeling betrayed and mad. If Eponine truly loved him, why was she doing such a thing? She couldn't have feelings for someone else; she said she only loved him...

* * *

_The square's busy today,_ Eponine thought striding out of the alleyway. Her eyes flittered around the square for Enjolras; why couldn't she find him? Had he decided he didn't want a whore as his partner? The thought of such a thing didn't break her facade, but it broke her heart.

She had made her way to the Patron-Minette, when Montparnasse appeared from the group and made his way towards her, with his kind of smile that made Eponine feel sick; it was the smile he gave her when he needed satisfying.

"Eponine, hello." His voice made Eponine shiver, but her acting showed smiling girl who would let anyone have her. "Montparnasse." She replied.

Montparnasse carried on talking filth to her, but she stopped listening, because he had put his disgusting hand on her waist, and had started to kiss near her ear. Keep it together 'Ponine, she told herself, fighting the urge to slap him around the face. Instead she kept up the act, until he pulled back after making his offer of meeting up that night for "some fun..." Eponine looked at Montparnasse and said sweetly, "Touch me like that again, Montparnasse, and I'll kick ya where the sun don't shine."

Whilst Montparnasse tried to give his physical reply to her remark, Eponine saw Enjolras pushing through the crowd to get to her. Her mood brightened for a moment, but sank when she saw his expression. He was angry like a madman. She knew he had seen what Montparnasse was doing to her, and she became scared. If Enjolras tried to hurt Montparnasse, then the Patron-Minette would be on him in seconds, and would give him hell. Fear took over Eponine, as tried to move towards Enjolras too stop him, when Montparnasse grip tightened on her arm, and she could move. "Where'd you think you're going, Thenardier?"

Enjolras had reached them, and he pulled Montparnasse off of Eponine, so he fell onto a nearby stall. "Get. Off. Of her." Enjolras growled at him. Eponine found herself more scared of Enjolras himself, than him getting hurt; she had never heard of him to be like this. He ignored the Patron-Minette, as they moved towards him, he just looked at Eponine, and she noticed the hurt in his eyes. "Why?" he whispered. Before Eponine could explain, Enjolras had grabbed her by the wrist again, was tried to lead her into the alleyway, whilst Eponine stumbled along, shouting at her father to stay back and to leave them alone.

He stopped outside her flat and let go of her wrist, running one hand through his hair, whilst she cowered into a wall. "I'm sorry about that Eponine," Enjolras didn't turn around to look at her, "But I can't believe I saw that."

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Enjolras," Eponine replied, moving towards him, reaching to touch his shoulder, "He's... no one. No one you need to care about. Just someone from my father's gang-"

"Is he a costumer?" Enjolras whipped around and stared at her, his eyes full of hurt and envy.

"N-no. He's a lowlife, my father's friend. I hate his guts-"

"You didn't appear to hate his guts." Enjolras had grabbed her wrist again, tight. "You appeared to like him, quiet a lot." Eponine couldn't believe what she was hearing. Enjolras thought she was cheating on him outside of work. Anger filled Eponine to the brim of her tiny body.

She yanked herself out of his grip, and whispered, "Do you really think of me as a whore?"

Enjolras seemed taken aback with that question, then replied, "That's how you seem to be putting yourself out as." That was when Eponine's hand met Enjolras' face, and she walked towards the flat door, disgusted. She was heartbroken and angry at the same time; she honestly believed that Enjolras didn't think of her a simple whore, but again, she was let down.

Without looking back at his surprised and confused face, she spat at him, "Do you think I chose this life? Do you think I want to be in the arms with a stranger every night? Do you think that I want Montparnasse touching me and getting his own way with me whenever he wants, out of work? Do you think that I'm a heartless bitch, who only thinks about men? Do you think that I don't love you, that I'm pulling you along for the ride?" She screamed the next words at him, "Do you think that I don't hate myself to the core, because of what I'm forced to do?", before breaking down on the ground, crying at her own life.

Both were silent for a while. Enjolras slowly walked towards his crying love, took her face in his hands, brushed off a tear and kissed her. He put all the love he had for her into that kiss, and she returned it. Eponine wrapped her hands around his neck, grabbing his hair in one tiny fist, out of passion, and he pulled her onto his lap, effortlessly, and grabbed her thigh, rubbing her back, stroking her face. They didn't stop until almost ten minutes later, when Eponine let out a small moan, making Enjolras chuckle and the kissing come to a stop. Both were breathing heavily, and it took Enjolras several attempts to get his breath back, to say, "I'm sorry." Eponine nodded, adding "Let's not argue. I only pretend. You've made my life worth sticking around."

"Me? Really? What about Marius?"

"Nah. He made me hold on, but I gladly would of gone, if it meant he would miss and want me."

This disturbed Enjolras. Could Marius really be that cold and blind? Enjolras tilted Eponine's head to meet his eyes, and whispered, "I'm so glad I found you." He started to kiss her again, when Montparnasse appeared from the alleyway.

"Well, well, well, isn't his touching?" he sneered at them. Enjolras felt Eponine exhale and slump on his lap, annoyed. "So, you two love each other, and there's some Marius bloke, as well? Wow(!) Someone, quick, write an opera(!)"

Eponine leaped of Enjolras' lap, faced Montparnasse and yelled, "Fuck off, Montparnasse!"

"I would, if your father didn't want you. Come on." Montparnasse went to grab her hand, but she snatched it away.

"Tell Thenardier that I'm coming." Her was voice full of poison. When Montparnasse had left, smirking, Eponine turned to Enjolras, hurried over and kissed him passionately. "I'll come tonight. Wait for me, Enjolras. I won't be at the meeting; I'll leave you to your revolution plans." She kissed him again, quickly. "See you tonight, rebel." With that, she disappeared, just like she did last night.

* * *

Walking back home that afternoon, Mme. Thenardier took Eponine's hand, in front of everyone, and asked, "Was that him?"

"Hmm?" Eponine hadn't been listening; she was too busy thinking about tonight.

"The man, who pushed Montparnasse. Was he the one who loves you?" Everyone was listening, but neither Thenardier women minded.

"Yes. Yes, it is."

"And you love him back, yes?"

"Of course! You raised me that way, Mama. Oh Mama, isn't he wonderful! I hope to see him tonight, after work."

"Do you think he'll have you?" This question embarrassed everyone, accept Eponine and her mother.

"I hope he will. I want him to know that I'll always be faithful to him." Eponine then whispered in Mme. Thenardier's ear, "And if he's as good a lover as he is a kisser, I'm in for a treat." Eponine giggled like a little girl.

Mme. Thenardier looked around at everyone, focus on her husband, then asked aloud, "Where can I get one of him?"


	8. A Moonless Sky

**WARNING: a bit of smut in this one. **

* * *

Eponine stood outside the whore house, ignoring any man that came past. Inside her head, she pictured what tonight could be like; what he'd do, what he'd say, how he'll make her feel. Before leaving home that night, Mme. Thenardier had let Eponine use her special, stolen perfume, and had made her brush her hair, as much as she could, before giving her a kiss goodbye, stoking her face and letting her only daughter go. Mme. Thenardier had told Eponine that tonight was moonless, and whatever they did beneath it was theirs alone; no one could be watching, because there was no light. Eponine smiled as she looked up at the missing moon. _Wait for me, Enjolras. Please..._

Another half an hour had pasted, and Eponine began to worry. Madame's punishment to her had grown to steering men away from her all evening, so she got no customers, but the 'not-so-clean-as-a-whistle' girls did. Despite this, Eponine was still worried that Madame was going to pounce a man upon her, not allowing Eponine to be only Enjolras' for that night. She could run away now, seeing as she was getting no customers, meaning no money or food for the staving cons, but she would dare. She was too scared.

Out of the misty spring air, Eponine saw a tall figure walk towards the house. _We're busy tonight,_ she thought. As the figure got closer, she could make out his night-black hair, his broad shoulders, those big strong arms that Eponine felt so safe in... And those eyes, brown like melted chocolate.

Enjolras was walking towards her.

Eponine let out a little squeak of surprise and joy when she saw it was him. Her skinny face lit up, as she relaxed against the wall, so happy to see him. But like earlier that day, she face fell when she saw his face. His gorgeous eyes had a horrible leer to them, like all the other men had. His strong hands were balled into fists. His power, leader-like walk was replaced with one that looked like a sex-craved maniac. When Enjolras had made his way to Eponine, he grabbed her face, moving it from side to side, as if he were inspecting her, and then stroked her face. This stroke wasn't like the others; inside of making Eponine's insides melt and her mind go mad with longing, she felt sick and replaced. What had happened to the man she loved?

"Yeah..." Enjolras' voice sound terribly harsh, "You're the one..."

"No! No, sir!" Madame made her way out of the whore house. "You don't want her, sir, tonight. She's a no good thief, and-and-" Enjolras didn't look amused, as he stared at Madame.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute! I know you!" Madame all but screamed, "You're that _salaud _from a few weeks ago! There's NO way Imma letting you near my gir-"

"Madame, your shrill voice is giving me a headache." Eponine couldn't help but giggle, he sounded like her Enjolras. "I want her." Enjolras turned towards Eponine, and thought it a good idea to stroke her near a private area, whilst he leered over her. A mixture of disgust and slight pleasure ran through Eponine, and she almost slapped Enjolras around the face again. She stopped herself to catch Enjolras' eye, and see a warm, stomach-melting smile and wink, before he returned to leer over her. Eponine almost sighed with relief when she realised; he had been acting all along, playing a disgusting costumer to have her tonight. Eponine started to feel warm inside.

"Sir! I won't let you! You're her friend and-" Madame was cut off by Enjolras' cold laughter.

"Madame, I barely know her. She is, er- a friend of my classmate. I hold no feelings for her, accept hunger." In a repulsive manner, Enjolras started pushing Eponine against the wall, their bodies almost one, nipping at her neck.

"I love you." He managed to whisper in her ear, without Madame hearing, and Eponine had to stop herself smiling in pleasure, and muttered loudly, "Monsieur, there must be something in your pocket, because it's hard and digging into my hip." She pushed Enjolras away, carrying on the act. "Fine! I'll take him. But only if he pays." Eponine looked at Madame, with seething hate. She didn't need to act for this. "Do you know that I have a little brother who is staving because I'm not bringing home enough money to feed him, and the rest of my family?"

Madame stared at Eponine, then turned to Enjolras, "She'll be four Francs, Monsieur. I give up." Enjolras stuffed the money into Madame's hand and grabbed Eponine's wrist once more, pulling her along.

"Don't pull me along, Monsieur."

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want with you."

As soon as they had turned the corner, Enjolras softened his grip on Eponine's wrist and moved his hand to hers, twirling her around in the process. Eponine giggled in delight as Enjolras stopped walking, pulled her in and kissed her deeply.

A minute later, Eponine pulled away, "I thought I was coming over to yours after work."

"Well," Enjolras wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her in, "I couldn't bear the thought of someone else having you before me tonight." He kissed her again, and Eponine's stomach turned to jelly again. "Come on. Let's go home."

* * *

Eponine walked into Enjolras' flat, feeling slightly nervous, not turning to face Enjolras but she could feel his eyes on her. Enjolras walked over to the pantry, and prepared the same bread, butter and gin he had made for her the first time she visited. Eponine smiled at the memory.

"Thank you, Enjolras, but-"

"Don't make me pay you again." Enjolras moaned, like a little boy. Eponine sat down and ate, whilst Enjolras stood behind her, his hands on the table, and kissed her when she was done. "Well done. Are you okay?"

"Yes. Thank you. I didn't need it-" Enjolras put his finger on her lips, and kissed her on the cheek. "You're welcome." He answered. Eponine stared into his eyes for a moment, and then sheepishly walked over to his bookcase, staring in amazement at the amount of books he owned.

"Wow. You own a lot of books. You should teach me how to read!" Eponine feared that Enjolras would hear how nervous she was; surely it was only sex, something she did almost every night for money. Only it wasn't to her, not tonight. Tonight would be the first night she would feel something, not just the dull, meaningless thing she did every night, but a statement, almost, about how much she trusts Enjolras.

But Enjolras did hear the nerves in her voice, and it made his heart melt; she was nervous about being with him, this meant something to her. Enjolras felt like he was falling in love with Eponine all over again. He whispered her name as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. Her back pressed against his chest. Slowly, he pulled her hat off, letting her dark tresses fall from the confines of the hat. When his lips pressed against her neck and caressed her neck, she forgot everything. Her nerves were replaced with passion. Nothing matter in that moment.

Eponine turned around to face Enjolras, muttering his name before she kissed him. Her soft kiss turned into turned into something urgent for the both of them, as if they needed to have each other that night, or something terrible would happen. Enjolras deepened their kiss, with a moan in his throat, and held the back of Eponine's head, whilst she did the same to him. She felt her legs almost give way, with the intensity of it all, but she was held up by Enjolras' strong arm that was wrapped around her waist pulling her in. Eponine found it in her to start unbuttoning Enjolras' shirt, and he responded by pulling off her make-shift top. Both shirts fell to the floor, as Eponine made a start on both belts. Everything was slowed down by their inability to stop kissing or hold each other closely.

After Enjolras' trousers had been removed, his kissing moved to Eponine's neck, as he moved them towards the bed. Eponine couldn't stop gasping in pleasure; she felt like she couldn't breathe and was clawing Enjolras' back, everything felt perfect. They half fell on the bed, and stopped kissing for a short moment for Eponine to move on the bed, part her legs and let Enjolras settle in between them. He started to kiss her again, but he moaned as he slowly entered her, burying deep inside her. He kissed her along her jaw line, as she gasped, "Please... Move."

Enjolras obeyed.

He thrust his hips forward. She gripped his shoulders as his movements became quicker and harder. "Eponine!" He groaned as he continued to thrust, his lips against her shoulder. Eponine would often cry out in pure pleasure. Her hands would claw at his back and she wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him on with hard thrusts to match his. She held him tightly to her, gasping and moaning his name loudly in his ear. Her hands ran up his back to his head, making him raise his head. "Please," she begged, breathlessly, "kiss me?"

Enjolras' lips found hers in the heat of passion, and she held his head too hers. Everything they did added to the pleasure of the situation; their entwined bodies, their hungry lips, their bliss-filled moans. Her teeth caught his lower lip for a second before she let go to cry out again. Enjolras started to kiss her neck again, nipping at it slightly as he quickened the pace of his thrusts again. Every pleasure-filled moan Eponine gave, it spurred Enjolras on the move faster in her, no matter how tired he was becoming. Eponine always met this with a few thrusts of her own; an award often met with a somewhere strength in her to kiss Enjolras' shoulder. _This is what Heaven feels like._

"Eponine!" He cried out as they both climaxed, holding himself deep within her. The air in the flat was full of their heaving breathing, it was the only sound. Enjolras stayed inside of Eponine, kissing her face and neck, softy yet passionately, whilst she lay in bliss; eyes closed, smiling slightly, still breathing heavily. The experience had left the two of them worn out, but full of energy at the same time. Enjolras' kisses were moving down her neck, to her shoulder, when Enjolras moved one hand under Eponine's back, pulling her bust up to kiss it. Eponine let out a little gasp at his kiss, so his next kiss on her neck included another sharp thrust of his hips, causing Eponine to moan again and muscles to lock, and Enjolras to gasp and chuckle at the skinny girl he loved.

"Please..." he heard her whisper. He looked at her face, as her eyes opened and she looked into his eyes. "I want more." One hand moved to his face, as she kissed his cheek. "This is the best night of my life." She whispered. Upon hearing this, Enjolras found energy from somewhere, wrapped his arms under her shoulders, and used them to help him thrust deeper into Eponine, once again. Her squeals were full of hot passion and pleasure, and her cries of her lover's name were shaky. Enjolras' full attention was on Eponine; he loved her, and put that, and so much more, into every thrust he gave to her. The bed started to squeak from the activity from both on the bed, as Eponine joined Enjolras, and soon they were both moaning.

The new found energy carried them through a further half an hour of passion, until they both climaxed for the second time that night. Enjolras kissed Eponine again, and then rolled off and out of her, as they tried to get their breath back. Enjolras stared at the ceiling, breathing heavily at the second time, wishing he still had some energy for a third time. In the mix of sweat and breathing, Eponine had rolled over Enjolras, and rested her head on his chest, matching his heavy breathing.

"Wow..." she muttered, "That... was amazing." She looked up at Enjolras, who was chuckling at her. She laughed back, "You should feel proud of yourself."

"Why, thank you." They both started laughing. Enjolras pulled Eponine in closer to him, and kissed her head. "Didn't wear you out, did I?"

"Yes." She giggled. "It was fantastic."

"You're making me blush, Mlle. Eponine." Enjolras rolled onto his side, pulled Eponine in again, and kissed her. He shook his head, "This had to be the happiest and best night of my life. I love you, so much."

Eponine felt ready to cry at this. "I never want to be with another man again. I love you too. I only want you to have the privilege of having and seeing me like this." A tear rolled out of her eye, and Enjolras wiped it away. He kissed her on the head.

"Don't cry. I'll grit my teeth every night if I must. I'll even come to the whore house each night, pretend to buy you, just to give you a safe place at night, with me."

Eponine smiled, sadly, "But the money-"

"Let me give it to you then."

"I don't want charity." Her voice started to rise, as she pulled away from Enjolras.

"It won't be. I promise." Enjolras sighed, not wanting to ruin the happy mood. "I'm sorry. Should we just forget we talked about this, if it will make you happy?"

Eponine kissed Enjolras' nose. "I'm the sorry one. Forgive me?"

Laughing, Enjolras rolled onto Eponine, and started kissing her all over her bust, making Eponine squeal in delight. "Eponine Thenardier, you are always forgiven, you beautiful, beautiful woman." His kissed moved up Eponine's neck, to her mouth.

They stopped for a moment, and Enjolras muttered, "Why is it that I always seem to want _you_?"

Eponine laughed, understanding his meaning of the statement, "I'm all yours, monsieur." And with that, the pair gasped in intense pleasure, as they managed a third time in one night.

* * *

Enjolras woke up around half six in the morning, the sun blasting through his window. A smile came to his face when he noticed Eponine's weightless head on his bare chest, and he remembered the three times last night. Part of his mind yelled at him to skip his classes that day, and spend it with Eponine instead, but his conscience told him that he needed to go to his classes. He slid out of the bed, leaving Eponine on his pillow, the sheet just covering her bottom with the sun shining on her bare back. Her sleeping face screamed 'bliss', apart from the ever present forehead-dent. _You're a lucky man, Enjolras,_ he thought to himself, _Don't ever let her go._

Enjolras saw his clothes from last night on the floor, and chose to wear them again that day. He knew he'd be met with immature remarks about him and Eponine, but part of him wanted those remarks; he wanted people to know he had spent the night with the girl he loves. He didn't bother to wash, he simply put on the clothes, and folded Eponine's up neatly on the couch and made himself a quick breakfast. When he needed to go, he started to write Eponine a note to say goodbye, remembering what she had said the night before, half way through the note;

"_Wow. You own a lot of books. You should teach me how to read!"_

"Wow, I'm an idiot." He left the note alone, and he walked over to Eponine. He lay on the bed, and hugged her lightly.

"Eponine?"

"Hmmm?" She was still half asleep, but that was okay. Enjolras didn't want to really wake her.

"I'm sorry, but I have classes. I need to go. I'm sorry I have to leave."

"I'll go then." She started to open her eyes.

"Don't wake up, you don't need to." Eponine closed her eyes. "I just wanted to let you know that. Stay as long as you want. Have a bath and help yourself to food. I'll leave your five Francs on the desk for eating last night and the money your father will be expecting from last night."

Eponine yawned. "Jackpot." Her wit caused Enjolras to chuckle. "I love it when you laugh."

Enjolras stroked her hair and kissed her, both of them wrapping their arms around each other, Enjolras rolling on to Eponine. He had to force himself to stop and leave. "Go back to sleep. There's a meeting on tonight, will you come?"

"Sure, rebel." They smiled at Eponine's new pet name for Enjolras. "Don't worry; I won't say it in public."

Enjolras laughed, bid her farewell, and then kissed her all over her naked body, before having to run out and down the street, so he won't be tempted to stay with her all day.

Eponine woke again an hour later, around nine. She stretched, wanting to fill the empty bed with her happy thoughts of Enjolras. _I never want to leave this bed._

She found it in her to get up, and chose to try and have a bath, leaving her feel clean and even more at bliss. She got dressed and ate, staying in the flat for another hour to let her hair dry a bit before facing the streets.

She was about to leave, when she noticed the glint of coins on the desk, the money Enjolras left her. Counting it, she noticed that Enjolras left her nine Francs, instead of only five. He had given her the money for a night's pay, plus the eating money. _"And the money your father will be expecting from last night."_ Eponine remembered. It came to her then; Enjolras real did care for her. He was concerned about her poverty, and was giving her enough money to buy food, whilst providing her with a forever safe place to stay. She had been blind to think of it only as charity, it wasn't. Enjolras was sharing what he had with Eponine, because he loves her. _If this is what love feels like, _Eponine thought, _than I think I can get used to it. _


	9. Look Down

**the excuses i will give for how late this is are exams, work experience and general writer's block.**

**im sorry. please forgive me. i didn't mean too. **

**okay, this is the chapter where the show intervenes, but i really hope you like it. :)**

**Cosette is based on my Tumblr friend, who is stunning no matter what she thinks. she adores Cosette, so who else was i gonna base her on?**

**enjoy! **

* * *

_The second day of June_

Enjolras flinched as he watched a lowlife hit a young prostitute around the face. A certain kind of anger filled him; he thought about if that ever happened to Eponine, or whether it does now. _Eponine..._ he thought sadly, _Where are we going wrong?_ Things hadn't been smooth with Eponine for the past month; she seemed agitated, troubled and distant. Whenever Enjolras asked her what was wrong, she'd shake her head, smile weakly, and kiss him, usually on the nose, in her cute way.

"Where the leaders of the land? Where are the swells, who run this show?" Marius' strong-willed voice drew Enjolras from his thoughts. Standing on the edge of the square, both men took a moment to gaze across the square; beggars, urchins, prostitutes, the ignored people of France's unjustness, packing the square at all sides.

Loudly, and to the people, Enjolras said, "There is only one man, and that's Lamarque. He speaks for these people, here below." Drawing the attention of the crowd to the students, Enjolras and the awe-struck Marius moved into the crowd, handing out papers to rally support in their favour. Many looked clueless at the paper; others struggled to read what little they could.

"But Lamarque is ill and fading fast, Enjolras. He won't last the week out, or so they say." Marius said to his friend in a hushed tone, not wanting the supporting beggars hearing the sad news. Enjolras simply used his words to comfort, not only the hungry peasants, but to his classmate.

"With all the anger in the land, how long before the judgement day? Before we cut the fat ones down to size?" This was met by supportive nods from the crowd. "Before the barricades arise?" A massive cheer rose from the crowd, and Enjolras let out a small laugh. The students had, yet, more supporters in their favour. The time was near; all the students were feeling it. Whether it had something to do with Lamarque's illness or not, revolution was stirring the blood in their veins.

Enjolras and Marius took a step back, admiring the hope they gave to the people. Their months of 'preaching' about the unjust Paris had paid off. When the people were needed, and the barricade rose, they could help or take their place, should they fall; fighting until the earth is free. Enjolras started to thinking about Eponine again; would she fight with him at the barricade? And who would she be fighting with; the man who adores her or her childhood sweetheart?

"Marius, I better go." Enjolras patted Marius on the back and turned to go.

"Where are you going? Eponine will be here soon; surely you want to see her."

Enjolras stuttered. "Well, things have been slightly rocky with her, I think. It's not my speciality. Even being in this relationship is unfamiliar land." Marius couldn't believe how selfish he was sounding. "Plus, _Professeur __Dubois__' _paper is due in tomorrow. I've been so busy with Eponine and the revolution it hasn't been completed." Enjolras said goodbye and walked towards as side street, just as Marius saw Eponine and the Patron-Minette coming out of the alleyway across the square, with a sad, let down look on her face.

Eponine had seen Enjolras before he had left the square; had seen him say goodbye to Marius, and not bothering to take a look in the alleyway's direction. He had gone to prepare for his school-boyish revolution, she knew it. It was all he did and talked about, for the past couple of weeks, saying how the time is nearing and all that rubbish. Whenever they would see each other, or when they had a night together, she would make the stupid mistake of asking how the plans were going or when the next meeting was. He would proceed to talk for ages about the unjust France. Eponine used to love Enjolras' passion; how much he loved Patria, his 'mistress' before herself, how life was going to become better for her, how he had started to teach her too read by his messages. Even her term for him illustrated his love for Patria, as her rebel. But Patria had started to interfere with their relationship, leaving her feeling just as alone as before, and feeling like she is simply talking to a brick wall. The worst part; Enjolras was none the wiser to how Eponine was feeling.

Her eyes shifted to where Marius was standing, as he noticed her staring after Enjolras. The similar bubble of affection for him reappeared as it had recently. Eponine found herself getting the same kind of excitement and heart felt pain she felt whenever she saw Marius before she fell in love with Enjolras. She was ashamed at herself; it was like she replacing Enjolras with Marius, though she never Marius would never see her there, waiting for him, as he had in the past. She was coming to the conclusion she was always going to be alone. Her lover's mind was elsewhere, and her childhood crush none the wiser. Marius waved at her, and turned away to face the crowds of people, and Eponine's heart gave a little leap for joy. _You feel sick Eponine Thenardier_, she thought, _doing this to yourself and Enjolras. _

"All right, 'Ponine?" Eponine heard her father's gruff voice behind her, and she turned around to see the Patron-Minette in an almost huddle. Eponine strolled over and knelt down next to Montparnasse. "_Where's your lover-boy?"_ he sniped at her, not affecting her facade, but affecting her views in Enjolras. Thenardier continued, "Right, he should be 'ere soon, with her. Me and the missus," he gestured to his sour-face wife, "will distract him and get 'im where we want 'im. The rest of you, cover the area, ready to move when I give the signal. And Eponine," She stared into her father's eyes, and had to convince herself that she didn't see fatherly love in his eyes, or heard a calmer, kinder tone of voice, "watch out for the law, will ya?" She nodded solemnly, and the Patron-Minette broke up. Eponine looked around the square for Marius, and hurried over to him, in the same childish way she had before Enjolras.

"Heya!" she knelt beside him, smiling like a fool.

"Hey, Eponine." He gave her a rather pathetic one-armed, side hug, making Eponine's insides squeeze. "What's up today? I haven't seen you much at the meetings."

"Oh Marius, you know you can always find me here." _Are you flirting, Eponine! Dear God, what's wrong with you? _

"Just make sure the police don't catch you out." Marius got up, ruffling Eponine's hair as he went. Eponine's hand went to her head; she closed her eyes and pretended it was Enjolras ruffling her hat covered hair. She missed him. Eponine spotted a book in Marius' hand, as he walked away, and she ran to grab the book, and started flicking through the pages.

"What do ya do with all these books?"

"Read them. May I have it back, 'Ponine"

She checked the front, and struggled to read the title. "_Notre-Dame de Paris_. Whatsit about?"

"A deformed bell-ringer. Please give me my book back."

"I could be a student, too. Enjolras said once that if I try _really_ hard to read and write, they might accept a girl." Eponine turned around to face Marius, who was right behind her. "Don't judge a girl on how she looks, sir. I may be poor and uneducated, but I know a lot of things." She loosened her grip on the book, and Marius took his book out of her bony hands.

"Ah, poor Eponine, the things you know wouldn't be found in our school books." He started to turn away.

"I bet I know a lot more things than you, Monsieur Marius!" She yelled.

Marius giggled and laughed back, "Ah, Eponine, you're such a tease."

He continued to hand out his student messages, and Eponine simply stood there, thinking about how blind he is. _How little you know. How little you see._

"Here's the old boy!" Eponine spun around on the spot, as she saw her mother call out to the Patron-Minette, pointing to a street that leads to the square, where an old man and young girl had just entered from. "Stay on the job, and watch out for the law, Eponine!" She nodded, and ran to Marius trying to push him to a square exit.

"Stay out of this!"

"But Eponine-"

"You'll be in trouble if you stay here." She lead him too an alleyway nearest the street, and pushed him into it. "This isn't your concern. You'll be in the clear." She turned away, but Marius grabbed her hand.

"Why? Who is that man? Why is he here?"

"Marius, leave me alone!" She pulled herself from his grip and ran to the street, with Marius hot on her tails. She had almost reached the street when she turned around and saw Marius bending down to help a girl with Eponine's chestnut hair with her fallen basket. "I'm so sorry." He kept saying, and her pretty voice replied in such a childish tone, "Oh, its okay."

But then they looked up.

They just stared at each other. They didn't say anything. Eponine looked into Marius' eyes, and her heart started to ache. His eyes were full of love. The girl's light brown eyes were the mirror image. She reminded Eponine of someone, but she couldn't think who.

"I-I didn't see you there." Marius was shaking as they slowly stood up, completely in sync. "Forgive me." The girl's father suddenly appeared from beside Eponine, took the girl's arm, and whispered to her, "Come now, Cosette."

_Cosette? I know that name._ Eponine thought hard, as the old man and 'Cosette' headed towards her parents. _Now I remember! It's Cosette! But... how can it be? We were children together. Look what's become of me... How did you become so painfully beautiful? And how did come to look so... alike? We're almost exactly the same, so why hasn't Marius noticed me? Will Enjolras notice you, leaving me more alone than I already am? ...Calm down, Eponine. You're panicking again. _

Her thoughts became interrupted by the sound of the Patron-Minette claiming the old man and Cosette as victims, and she spun around to look out for the police... to find, who else but, Inspector Javert heading her way. She ran towards her parents, screaming, "It's the police! Disappear! Run for it! It's Javert!" The Patron-Minette tried to run, but the police stopped her parents, Montparnasse, and two others, making them kneel in front of the cowering man and his beautiful Cosette. Javert went on some wild speech about the filth of the streets and bellowing out for witnesses, to which Marius put his hand up. _Rat on my father because you're in love with one of the victims... who have you known longer?_ Whilst Marius gave his witness, Cosette and the old man left in a hurry, thinking they hadn't been noticed; they hadn't, expect for Eponine, who witnessed them running back to the street and around it's corner.

"But where's the gentleman gone and why on earth did he run?" Inspector Javert, along with everyone in the square, had finally noticed the disappearance of the victims, Marius looked at Eponine and she, without thinking, raised her hand in the street's direction, and he ran off, following her hand. Eponine followed behind him, at a much slower pace. She may not have been very nice to Cosette back in the inn, but she was different now; less bratty and more in-tune with the real world. She wanted to talk to Cosette, simply to ask how she has been since the man came and took her away, a year before they lost the inn. More importantly, Eponine believed that Cosette deserved to know that she had fallen for her childhood sweet heart, but she didn't want to threaten her. They were both better than that.

Eponine stayed a safe couple of meters behind Marius, so when Marius finally gave up on trying to catch up with Cosette, he could turn around to find his old friend.

"Eponine," he gasped, out of breathe from running, "who was that girl?"

She unhelpfully shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno. Some bourgeois two-a-penny thing, I guess."

"Eponine, I need you to find her for me. Just, find out there she lives, but don't let her father find out. Please, 'Ponine, I'm lost until she's found!" Eponine's heart broke slightly. He was always lost in a different way with her, so why was it suddenly different with Cosette?

A muted jealous filled Eponine, shamefully. "God! You're all excited now, but only God knows what you see in her. I mean, she's pretty with her chestnut hair and her brown eyes..." _Eponine, seriously? You're hinting is terrible._ "but she's only alright, I guess." _Lair, lair. You know she's prettier than you._ "I don't get why you're so delighted." Eponine jumped back a mile when Marius took out his wallet. "No! No, no, no, no, no! No money sir, I don't want it. Jesus! Half the time Enjolras tries to give me money, I hit him." She paused. "Well, not really, but-"

"How are things with you two, anyway?" Marius changed the subject to a question he already knew the answer too. Eponine paused, wandering what to change and what to lie about. "Errr... Well, really. I mean... He's busy, so I don't get to see him a lot... As for the meetings- ummm- well, everyone's so busy and focused – not Grantaire, I'm sure – I don't want to... Interrupt his work." When Marius nodded, half-convinced, Eponine let out a sigh of relief.

"Eponine," Marius started to ask seriously, "Will you find her for me?" Eponine nodded, knowing that it wouldn't be fair to Marius, or Enjolras, if she still held on to her childhood crush. Delighted, Marius kissed her forehead, and ran off, waving and shouting his 'thank you'. Eponine's hand moved to her forehead, stroking where he kissed her. She closed her eyes and concentrated, before flicking her eyes open, pulling a face, and shaking her head.

"Nah." She thought aloud. "Enjolras' kisses are better. More... tingly. More mature." She smiled at her acknowledgement of her lover, as she walked down the road, with a vague idea of where to find Cosette and a heart full of love.

* * *

**R&R? i dont deserve it, but how is it going? **

**ooo! also, ive been writing a few chapters of a Les Mis/Doctor Who fanfic, so if you're interested in me uploading it to FanFiction after this story is complete, let me know. :) **


	10. Barricade Proposals

**there is no excuse from being away. please except this chapter as an 'i'm very very sorry.'** **i'm jumping forward to the barricade building in this chapter, because intense Writer's Block came from trying to write it how i originally planned. **

**(also, i updated my Les Mis/Doctor Who crossover yesterday if you want to check it out.)**

**enjoy x**

* * *

So the revolution had started. The members of the L'Amis de ABC gathered in and outside the Cafe Musain, prepping guns and bullets, trying to figure out where to build the all-important barricade. Whilst Enjolras was focused on the task in hand, a part of his mind kept his thoughts on Eponine. Where was she? He had seen her and Marius run off after their last meeting, so surely she knew about the start of the revolution. Was he losing her? _Why _wasn't she here?

"Enjolras!" His head turned to see Marius pushing through the students, towards him. "My place is here, brother. I fight with you." The two men smiled and shook hands, as Enjolras whispered to him;

"Where's Eponine?"

"I couldn't tell, Enjolras. After we saw my beloved, she left. I haven't heard anything from her in the past few hours. She isn't here?" Enjolras shook his head. Marius patted him on the back, "She'll come, Enjolras. She loves you too much to stay away." _If only I could be sure of that. _"Why don't you address your people? And you tell me to forget about my 'lonely' soul." Marius joked. He was right, Patria needed him now. He had to be focused on helping the people. He'd just have to talk to Eponine later.

Enjolras stood on a chair, bringing all attention to him. "Here upon these stones, we will build our barricade, in the heart of the city we claim as our own!" Cheers rose from the students. "Each man to his duty, and don't be afraid. Wait! I will need a report on the strength of the foe."

"I'll go and find out the truth!" All eyes turned to a fairly elderly man, wearing a tricolour around his waist, showing his allegiance to the cause. "I know their ways. I fought their wars in my youth, and what thanks have they given me? Vive la République!"

"Good man! Everyone, to your positions!"

~oOo~

Eponine had reached the barricade, in a bit of pain. She had dressed up as a boy many times in her life, but it didn't mean that the discomfort of crushing her breasts in tight material had faded. She didn't really know what she was planning to do; she knew that she wanted to fight, but how? She had never held a gun! With her brother, and the man she loved in the battle against the government, she couldn't stay away. Gavroche needed her... Enjolras needed her.

Pulling down on her hat, wrapped her large coat around her, and headed towards the beginnings of a makeshift barricade. She saw Enjolras through the doorway of the cafe and she felt her heart jump. She had to talk to him. She had chosen the life she wanted, who she wanted, and she had to let him know before she lost him forever. Unfortunately, this meant having to walk past Marius, who had seen her in her clothes before...

"Well hello, little boy," She felt Marius tug on her arm, pulling her backwards, as she pathetically tried to cover her face. "Who is that under there?"Marius lifted her hat to see Eponine smile sheepishly at him. "Eponine. I really should have guessed."

"I know that this is no place for me, but I had to come and fight with you. I wasn't going to let my three boys fight without me."

"Get out of here, Eponine." Marius tried to push her away, back in the direction she came. "It's early, but the danger is already here. Get out, 'Ponine, you might get shot." His tone was stern and serious, very rare for him, but it didn't knock Eponine's confidence.

"Oh, so now you're worried about me." She murmured under her breath. When would Marius let her go?!

"Leave, Eponine!" Marius started to turn from her, when he paused. "Actually, there is a way that you can help, you are the answer to a prayer." He reached into his pocket. "Please take this letter to Cosette, and pray to go she's still at Rue Plumet."

Eponine couldn't help but look at him in disgust as he ran off. _Little you know... Little you'd care. _But Marius wasn't going to drive her away. Stuffing the letter into her pocket, she continued on her way to the cafe. She peered in from the doorway, keeping her eyes on Enjolras, moving to her usual table at the back of the room. Eponine had never been good at expressing how she felt, so how was she going to do it now, when Enjolras probably wasn't going to pay the slightest bit of attention to her? There was also the issue of being too nervous to pull him away.

Looking over to her right, she saw Grantaire sitting at a table, downing the last of his absinthe. He looked terrible; he'd probably hadn't stop drinking since the last meeting. The good Lord must have smiled upon her. _Grantaire._

Silently, she moved over to his table, sitting beside him. "Get Enjolras away from his group, and I'll be you a drink." Eponine fed him a side smile, as Grantaire came to his senses.

"'Ponine!" Thankfully he whispered to her. "We wondered when you'd get here!"

"Want another absinthe?"

"Do I!" His eyes began to shine.

"Tell Enjolras to go to the backroom, and you can have enough money for another one." Eponine took out half the money she owned, and pushed it towards him.

Grantaire looked towards her, his eyes sobering up, and he pushed the money back. "I'll buy my own. One of us deserves to have him." He shakily stood up, and Eponine looked at him with sad, sorry eyes. He chuckled, "Ever wondered why I admired him so? I felt the same as you." He smiled again. "Don't you worry, have my blessing, or what have you." As he staggered off towards Enjolras, Eponine couldn't help but feel guilty; Grantaire had being feeling the same as she had about Marius, then like Cosette, she stole him away from him. She ran to the backroom of the cafe, trying to calm her guilty conscience. _He gave you a blessing! Stop feeling bad! _It wasn't so easy, though.

As Eponine let her hair fall from her hat, she heard Enjolras make his way toward the door. "Grantaire, what do you mean by emergency? We haven't kept anything in here." The door burst open and Enjolras started at Eponine. Grantaire gave him a slight push inside, and nodded to Eponine, who returned it. The door closed, and they were alone. She had missed this.

They were silent for a little while, not knowing what to do or say. _This is ridiculous! _Eponine thought. _We shouldn't be like this around each other! _So she took the first step.

"Listen, I'm sorry for pulling you away from the plans and everything, but I feel like I should remind you that I love you." She spat out at such a high speed.

Enjolras laughed slightly, then smiled at her, meaning every word that uttered from his mouth, "I love you too, Eponine."

That was when Eponine exploded. "Yes! See! We do! But have we been showing it? No! Have we been anything close to two people in love? No! What? This is stupid! I can't remember the last time I just spoke to you, with THIS-" she moved her arms around "-getting in the way!" She paused for breath. She was quiet. "I mean... look at us now... you're over there and I'm over here. Do you really love me?"

Hurt a little by what she just screamed, realising how it was all true, Enjolras closed the gap between them. He kissed her passionately, tasting her frustrated tears. It felt good to kiss her again, after weeks, almost months, of not holding her. He missed this. He missed her. Enjolras had the whole weight of the revolution on his shoulders; the hopes of the many, the lives of his friends, the plans for success. He had been so headstrong about it that he forgot how luckily he was to have her.

"I hope that answers your question." Enjolras joked, holding her head in his hands.

"I'm serious, Enjolras. What am I to you?" Eponine wanted to know that she wasn't just something who can be dumped when finished with.

"You are the only woman I've ever loved, and the only woman I want to love." It annoyed Enjolras how Eponine didn't believe him. "What can I do to prove this to you? I'm desperate now, 'Ponine. I thought I was losing you."

Her heart ached. She knew what she wanted to be, she just couldn't tell him. "I shouldn't say." Enjolras sat her down.

"I'm going to have to go, Eponine. Just tell me."

She was filled to the brim with nerves, as she took a deep breath in. "I've always wanted to own a house, in the countryside. Nice, neat, clean, not a bit of dirt anywhere." Her voice started to shake, and Enjolras pushed her hair out of her eyes, trying to see where she was coming from. "I wouldn't want my... children... to be exposed to any kind of filth, like I was forced to." Eponine could see the realisation in his eyes, but she continued. "I talked to my father a few hours ago, about me getting married to someone, and I asked for a blessing. Of course, he screamed at me, saying that I didn't deserve any kind of happiness. I ran before he could hit me. I asked Mama for one... She gave it to me, if you like." Enjolras was still, taking in what she had just said.

He brought his face to hers, whispering her name, before kissing her lightly. "I-I don't know what to say." Her heart stopped at his words. "I mean... would you like to be... mine?"

"What did I just tell you?" She giggled, relieved.

"Oh Eponine, I love you so much!" He wrapped his arms around her, feeling truly happy for the first time in months.

"Enjolras, be my husband." She commanded.

"Not until you're my wife." He responded, kissing her deeply, passion igniting in both of them. They couldn't, not there, not then. Enjolras needed her safe, away from the barricade. "Eponine," his breathing was heavy as he stopped, "go."

"What?" Eponine asked, confused.

"Go, get away from here." He stood up sharply, fixing himself, while Eponine stuffed her hat back on. "Go home, or to my flat. Just promise me that you won't be here when the guns start firing. I want you safe." He pushed her out the door, and out onto the street, where the barricade was slowly coming to life.

Eponine fought against him. "No, I've got to be here with you!"

"We'll have the rest of our lives to be together, Eponine."

"Well... if not for you, for Gavroche. Don't split us apart."

"I'll take care of him, keep him out of the fighting. Just go!" Enjolras roughly kissed Eponine, before running back into the cafe.

She felt over the moon yet heartbroken at the same time. She was engaged, so she was happy. She was parted and scared for the one she loved, so she was upset. Eponine thought it best to listen to her new fiancée, and started to walk to his flat, wanting to surround herself with him, just in case. Putting her hands in her large coat pockets, she felt the letter that Marius gave to her. Not wanting to give into the fears and worries of a terrified lover, she tugged her hat down a bit more and ran off in search of Rue Plumet.

* * *

**so, they are to be married. yay! *ahem*** **no, not really. i can see the end in sight. crazy!**

**i had to throw in a little ExR in there, it just had to. but i like to think that whilst Grantaire is hurt, he still wants his two friends to be happy. sorry Grantaire! **

**r&r and i'll send you some Christmas cheer. **

**Merry Christmas, wonderful readers. **


	11. In My Mind

**this is a chapter about 'Ponine, and her thoughts and feelings. i'm making her a little 3-D, before she goes back to the barricade. **

**i own nothing.**

**enjoy x**

* * *

Eponine crept up to 55 Rue Plume, with Marius' letter in her pocket. She was unbelievable happy and felt so free, that nothing, not even delivering a love letter, could bring her down. Tonight was the best night of her life. Nothing could go wrong. She could die tonight and be satisfied with the life she has lived...

The gates of the house were locked, so Eponine had to climb over me, to metal gate to get to Marius' beloved. As much as it hurt to know that he loved someone else, when she had been right in front of him the whole time, she had to be happy for him. Both of them were in love and planning to be married once this was all over. The pain hurt, but unlike before, she didn't continue to chase him, instead she wanted him gone and wedded. It would seem like some sort of closure to her first love, but he would always have a place in her heart. First loves tend to do that.

Light on her feet, Eponine landed on the other side of the gate, to hear the sound of the front door opening. Had Cosette seen and recognised her? That would be an awkward reunion, last time with Marius was bad enough. Also, Cosette had never seen Eponine dressed up like a boy before, so had would she know what Eponine looked like?

"Cosette?" she whipsered.

"Who's there?!" an old man's voice answered. Coette's father. Merde. Pulling her hat down and wrapping her coat around her, Eponine responded in her best boy's voice. She had pulled it off so many times, it was like second nature to her.

"Monsieur, I have a letter for your daughter, Mademoiselle Cosette." The old man looked corned for a moment, so Eponine quickly added, "It's from a boy at the barricade, Monsieur." 'And how was that going to help?' Eponine thought to herself. 'If anything, you've gone and made it worse!'

Tensing up a little the man responded. "Give me that letter, young boy." Her father held out his hand to grab the letter, but Eponine had already moved away, her back brushing against the metal gate.

"I can't do that, Monsieur. I was instructed to give it directly to your daughter."

"I promise you that my daughter will know what this letter contains." Eponine couldn't see her going further than this arrangement, so she slowly walked forward to the man, placing the letter in the palm of his hand. "Tell the man that she will read it tomorrow." He started to reach into his pocket and pulled out a few coins. "Here, boy, here's for your pains." Upon seeing the coins, Eponine had shot back a step, revealing a few strands of her long chestnut tresses. Cover blown. When the old man realised, his eyes soften, as did his tone of voice. "Careful now, then. Stay safe and out of sight." He started to unlock the gates for her. "There's danger in the streets tonight."

"I know it, sir." Eponine looked back at the old man, through the bars of the gate. "The man I love is leading it." She went to leave, but instead hid behind the pillar. No matter how in love she was, she needed to know what Marius would never say to her.

"Dearest Cosette, you have entered my soul, and soon you will be gone. Can it be only a day since we met and the world was reborn? If I should fall in the battle to come, let this be my goodbye. Now that I know you love me as well, it is harder to die... I pray that god will bring me home to be with you.

Pray for your Marius,

he prays for you."

Those words brought tears to Eponine's eyes. Why wasn't it her that he noticed? Why did that brown-haired, doe-eyed brat get him? How long have they know each other? Eponine had always hated being over looked. She hated it with Marius. She hated it with her father. She hated it with Enjolras... Thinking of him calmed her down. Thinking about how much she cared for him, how he cares for her. Enjolras was older, a man, not a silly school-boy like Marius. Despite how much he acted he didn't, he knew a lot about love. Eponine doubted it was from experience, but it didn't matter. She was going to wed to him after all this mess was sorted out.

Somehow, she had ended up by the Seine, the river glittering in the moonlight. Everything seemed to shine; the pavement, the river, even the trees looked like they were alive with the starlight. It all looked perfect, clean, not at all like the cold and harsh Paris she knew. Then again, whenever she found herself walking with him, everything seemed like that.

He didn't have to be there. She just carried him around in her head, and imagined him. Eponine had been doing that a lot recently; imagining the man she loved walking her by the Seine, just them two, walking until the sun came up after the night had past... or until she remembered that he actually wasn't there. In that period of time, when neither seemed to be talking to one another, all of her nights were spent walking with Enjolras. After Madame fired her for managing to get arrested, she had a lot of spare nights on her hands. Her father thought that she was still trying to earn such a horrid living, and her mother thought she was with Enjolras. She was, in her own way... except she wasn't.

Eponine used to do this with Marius, too. Pretend that he was beside her, walking until morning, sometimes just talking about Marius' grandfather, or about a life before the slums of Paris. Those nights were heavenly, as had the nights with Enjolras. Upon looking back, Eponine felt mortified that she had been doing so, fantasising about another man, a man not her own, in and out of the whore bed. She felt wrong for doing so. It wasn't her right to think such things about people. But with Enjolras, she was free, because she knew that she had his heart. He noticed her, and accepted her for who she was. Marius might have, if she had prettied herself up and gained some wealth, lost her accent and her attitude. But only then. She should have known. Why else would he fall down at the feet of a woman he had never met? 'It must have been the wealth, or the looks.' Eponine told herself. The worst she made Marius seemed, the easier it would make seeing him married would be. First loves were always hard to lose, no matter what.

Eponine had reached one of the many bridges of the Seine, and as she strolled over it, she closed her eyes, loving the feeling of Enjolras' arms winding around her back, hugging her from behind. It reminded her of their first night together; how nervous she was, how safe she felt in his arms, how wonderful the night was. Then everything started changing, and Patria started getting in the way of their relationship, with the endless nights of hearing plans for a revolution she had come not give a shit about. All she wanted was him, but the Motherland wouldn't let her. Eponine had her rebel leader back now, almost. Just a little while longer and she'd be his, married before the eyes of God.

Eponine's eyes shot open, and he faded from her physical memory. He was at the barricade. So was Marius. And Gavroche. And Grantaire. And all of her friends who wanted to help. Eponine knew that this wasn't a good idea, almost straight away. How could a group of deluded university students change the face of France? Even if they had succeeded on their barricade outside the cafe, would the people rise to help them? Probably not. People would rather live in fear, than do anything to change their fate. Middle-class, easy-living scum. Sitting on the arses all day. At least the Friends of the ABC are trying to do something. But Eponine knew that they didn't stand a chance. She had seen all of the guns, ammunition and men they had gotten by today. It wasn't enough. They needed more men if they were going to stand a chance. Grantaire would probably be dead drunk by now, so they were, effectively, one man down. She could help...

As a girl who has lived on the streets for the best part of her life, Eponine knew how to fight and avert disaster. She was used to fighting for survival; how different could that be from holding a gun? Even if Enjolras would let her fight, she could always grab more ammunition or go behind enemy lines for them, anything to give them a chance of getting what they deserve. They have been planning this for so many months, and they mean so well for her people, who needed the King's help the most.

She wasn't going to get a wedding if she didn't help out. Eponine couldn't be kept away from her fiancée any longer. He needed her to help, and she just needed to be with him. It was killing her now to leave him there. It might just kill her all together to go 'home' and leave him there, to fight and suffer. Pulling her hair up into her hat once more, Eponine headed back to the cafe.

She was going to fight.

She was going to the barricade.

* * *

**you all know what's coming next... ehehe, sorry about that. **

**just one more chapter to go. :) **

**thanks for the support, you wonderful readers. and i hope you have enjoyed the story. i had fun writing it. :)**


	12. Epilogue

**so here we are, the last chapter...**

**a massive thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and even favourited this story! (it was worth that?!) i love you all, and thank you again. **

**this chapter is based on the movie's death scene, so this could be a spoiler for anyone who hasn't seen it yet. (it's amazing!) i also quote from the book, so all credit goes to Victor Hugo, God rest his soul.**

**have fun reading this final chapter, and enjoy x **

* * *

"So you better run for cover... when the pup... grows-" Yet another shot rang out, and the second Thenardier was lost on the barricade. They told him not to climb over, to get back behind the barricade, to ignore the ammunition, but just like his sister, Gavroche was stubborn, and know he was gone.

Courfeyrac had run around the front of the barricade, despite to hold the boy one last time. In the past few months, Courfeyrac had taken Gavroche in as his own brother. When his body was back around the barricade, the student did nothing but cry on the little body. It hurt to see such a sight, but the revolutionaries had another problem on their hands;

"You at the barricade, listen to this! The people of Paris sleep in their beds! You have no chance, no chance at all! Why throw your lives away?"

Looks were exchanged around the barricade. They all knew what was going happen next. Only Enjolras had known their fate that morning, when he heard the news that they were the only barricade still standing. He had spent that morning with Eponine's body, telling her the news before he woke up his friends to tell them the same news.

He had failed her.

He had failed to keep her alive. He had failed to keep her brother alive. He had failed to overthrow to King who ruled over this country.

In that moment, Enjolras accepted his fate, and accepted his failure. Taking a last look at the body of the woman he loves, he spoke to his friends;

"Let us die facing our foes... Let them bleed while we can."

"Make them pay through the nose." Spoke Combeferre, who was holding the sobbing Courfeyrac in his arms, who responded with;

"Make them pay for every man."

_How are they this brave to die?_ Enjolras couldn't help but wonder. "Let others rise to take our place, until the earth is free!" He mounted his gun once more, just waiting for the moment for the National Guard to attack. In the distance, Enjolras heard demands for cannons, and he truly knew then that they had no chance. Looking back, he noticed the old volunteer picking up the young boy's body. "You!" The man stopped and turned around. "Put the boy next to that girl in there. Do you understand? It is important to the both of us." The volunteer nodded solemnly, walking into the cafe and disappearing from view for a moment.

"FIRE!"

The shots rang out from the students, killing only a few of the guards. The first cannon was fired, destroying the bottom right of the barricade, injuring a couple of the revolutionaries, and yet, they got up again, refilling on what little ammunition they had left. Enjolras started to panic; all of the ammunition had almost gone, with only a few shots left between a couple of them. They all knew that this was the end, so why weren't they scared?

One final cannon was fired, which hit the barricade right in the middle, knocking all of them back.

"READY? FORWARD!" They were coming. The National Guard were coming to finish them off. Many of the students banged their fists on the civilians' doors, begging for them to be let in and save. Instead of hospitality and help, the students were met with cowering civilians, shutting the window shutters to them.

The people had truly abandoned them.

Dragging an injured student with him, Enjolras headed to the cafe, again glancing at the boy of Eponine, how peaceful she lay. What will they do with her body when they find it?

_I'll see you soon. I promise._

"Enjolras! We need to barricade the door!"

"Boy! What are you doing? Get in!"

The National Guard were advancing over the barricade now, fighting only a few of the students who didn't run, including Marius. Enjolras saw him getting shot in the arm, and going down. The old man ran out to fetch him, ignoring the remaining students' cries to get back, hide with them. Many of the revolutionaries were killed in front of Enjolras' eyes, no matter whether it was with a bullet or a sword. His friends were dying all around him.

Enjolras, Courfeyrac, Combeferre and Joly ran upstairs, destroying the stairs as they did. Everyone downstairs had passed. It was the four of them left. As they backed into the centre of the upstairs room, there was a deafening silence. But they were down there. They could hear them. None of them were prepared for the sudden "FIRE!" from below and the bullets that shot their way through the wooden floor and into the remaining few members of the Les Amis fell to the floor, keeping still, not moving.

Courfeyrac, Combeferre and Joly were dead. Easily shot down by the National Guard.

All Enjolras could do was look down at them. They had gone, and he had put them there. This was all his passion, his addiction which he pulled them into, ruining their lives along with his. _My_ _friends, forgive me. _ He looked down at their faces, cut and bleeding from their previous battles, their eyes glassy and distant, and their bodies lying awkwardly from how they suddenly fell. He should have died with them, as their leader. In fact, if anything, he should have been the first to go, to take the first bullet in the place of his men. But instead, it was his Eponine, then her brother, then his friends. What had he done? He drove them into this, and for that he could never forgive himself. The four who came upstairs with him were probably some of his best trusted friends; Enjolras was the chief, Combeferre was the guide and Courfeyrac was the center. What of Joly? Well, Joly was the medic, and what a brilliant one he would have been. Would... Even if somehow he was graced with his life not being stolen from him yet, it wouldn't bring any of the student's back, would it?

Enjolras knew that he was next. Somehow, some of the members of the National Guard were making their way upstairs, despite the stairs being destroyed only a short minute ago. Suddenly terrified, Enjolras took a step back, his foot hitting the window pane. He looked out behind him, at the short drop that he failed to notice. Would he be a coward, and attempt to jump out, save his own life? No. Enjolras couldn't. He wouldn't. Not when he had wasted so many lives. Besides, he had the woman he loves to get back to, where ever she is...

"Mount your guns." said the Army General, sounding ridiculously calm seeing as he was about to kill someone. Did he not feel a bit of pain or sorrow for taking the lives of Enjolras' friends, even though he, himself, put them there? He turned around to face them again, spotting a tattered red flag on the floor; the symbol for the republic. Enjolras scooped it up, stroking the material a little, feeling the eyes of the National Guard watching him, wondering what on earth he was doing. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Maybe it was just a game for rich young boys to play.

"Take aim!" Enjolras closed his eyes, waiting for the bullets to find their way into him. But that was when they heard a voice; a voice that Enjolras hadn't heard all morning, the voice of a drunk, and a rotten one at that. The voice of a friend whom he thought long gone by now;

"Wait! Long live the Republic! I'm one of them." It was Grantaire.

No matter what history they had shared over their years of friends and classmates, nothing had proven Grantaire's friendship to him more than now. Grantaire was a cynic! He had never cared about the revolution or the cause. He only came to the meetings to be with friends and for a drink! He had laughed at all of them at least once. Even during the fighting, he had either drunk his way through them, or just didn't bother to show his face. Yet here he was, fresh from the comfort of not having to fight a single battle, giving up his life. How many more deaths did this mean Enjolras had caused? He had lost count, not knowing those across Paris as well. Grantaire had always been a friend, an okay one at that, when he was sober, but he had never proven himself to Enjolras. But now, as he walked across the room towards him, Enjolras knew how grateful he was for him.

Enjolras was going to die by a friend.

Grantaire was going to die by the man he loved.

Both men stood in front of the eight or so men, holding guns at them, ready to die for something they loved.

"Good gentlemen," Grantaire said, sounding scared but confident at the same time, "I give you the permission to finish the both of us with one blow." And turning gently to Enjolras, he said to him, "Do you permit it?" All Enjolras did was smile, pressing his hand to Grantaire's, as if to say 'thank you', and raised his flag with the other hand, as a symbol that the flame of hope will never die.

They both died happy, just for different reasons.

"FIRE!"

Enjolras was pierced by eight bullets before he fell out of the open window behind him, his right foot catching the edge of the window preventing him from toppling out onto the streets bellow. Grantaire fell against the wall beside the window, slowly sliding down it, his eyes closing almost immediately. Enjolras held on a little longer, though. Why? He didn't know. But not soon after he fell, he felt the black close in on him, and his final breath was one that he believed was spent well;

_I love 'Ponine... And long live the republic..._

* * *

**well! that was it! **

**again, thank you so much to everyone who has read the story! it means so so much to me! **

**just a heads up, i am writing a modern Phantom story by the name of **_**The Covent Garden Ghost **_**if anyone wants to check that out. i will be updating that tomorrow, and i'm currently writing another E/E fic, but it'll be a oneshot and a modern. (sneaky advertising there.) **

**one the last time; thank you so much! you are all fabulous!**

**r&r, for the last time...**

**or is it? **


	13. Bonus Chapter: Climbing to the Light

**HEY X so, i'm back, to bring you an extra chapter, because i thought you'd like it. even since i started this story, i have debated whether to write this chapter or not, but from some of the reviews i've been getting, i realised that i had to. this was actually written before the previous chapter! **

**again, this is based on the movie ending, because the movie was fantastic! so the spoiler alert still lies. **

**enjoy x**

* * *

The pain started to fade, the black appeared to become both out of focus and in focus and Enjolras' body felt light. He wasn't back at the barricade, he knew that for sure. Then he heard a voice, her voice, the only voice he had longed to hear again;

"Enjolras?"

He started to open his eyes, and threw his blurry vision, he saw a woman walk towards him. A woman with chestnut brown tresses, which had let free from the hat upon her head. A woman with matching dark brown eyes, that enchanted him every time that he saw them. A woman wearing a familiar outfit, one that a boy from her background might wear. A woman who had died in his arms no less than 12 hours ago.

"Eponine." he breathed, not believing his eyes.

His vision focused and he saw her face properly, as she knelt down by his side. Eponine held a warm, relaxed smile on her face, and all signs of hardship, dirt and death had vanished. Where ever they had both ended up had done well on her. She stroked his face lightly, with her beautiful brown eyes speaking nothing but love and happiness.

"Enjolras, you do realise that you are lying in the middle of the street, don't you?" She pulled him up, stroking down his red and gold vest, which held no blood stains or bullet holes. It was like he had been healed.

_She is here._

It surprised Enjolras to even think of those words. Only 12 hours ago, Enjolras had lost her to the harsh grip of death, and now she was here, in front of him, smiling up at him. He had to be dreaming. Enjolras reached out to touch her face, gently caressing her cheek like had done so many times before. He could feel tears of relief building up behind his eyes, matching her's of happiness that were visible in her own eyes. To further convince himself that she was truly in front of him, he bent his head and caught her lips, a gasp escaping from them.

"Where are we, Eponine?" He asked when he finally broke away.

"Haven't you already guessed?" Eponine giggled. "We're in Heaven." She whispered playfully in his ear. Enjolras looked at her in disbelief; he was so certain that there was no such thing as 'Heaven'. "We've been waiting for you."

"We?"

"Myself, Gavroche, the boys. Your friends haven't been waiting too long, seeing as they didn't die too long ago. You were the last to arrive. You must have been holding on. Grantaire arrived almost as soon as his shots rang out."

Enjolras took this moment to look around; he remembered this street. He remembered giving speeches down this street, trying to rally the support of the people that abandoned them when they were needed most. Just down the street, behind his Eponine, was the square where the Place De La Bastille stood, the square where the revolution had started; where Enjolras and his friends claimed Lamarque as theirs. He heard the sound faint singing coming from the large square. He thought that he saw flags being waved. Eponine followed his gaze, still smiling.

"What is that?" Enjolras asked, his eyes wide.

"That's the people." Eponine looked up at the man she loved. "The people who died in your revolution. All of the people who have ever fought for your cause, recent and ancient. And they are waiting for you to join them." Her hand slipped down to his, as she led him to the square.

There, in front of the Place de la Bastille, stood a massive barricade, upon which Enjolras saw thousands of people, waving flags and singing the song of his revolution;

_"Do you hear the people sing,_

_Lost in the valley of the night?_

_It is the music of a people,_

_Who are climbing to the light..."_

He felt Eponine further tug at his hand, and the closer they walked towards it, the more of his friends he saw. Right at the top, in the middle of this barricade, stood his friends; Combeferre, Courfrayrac, Joly, Fulliey, even Grantaire. Emerging from the top of the giant elephant appeared Gavroche, looking healthy and free, as did his friends. There was not a drop of blood on them anywhere.

"Welcome to the Garden of the Young." Eponine whispered, as they started to ascend the barricade.

Enjolras stood proud on top of the barricade, with Grantaire handing over the red flag they died with. Eponine snaked an arm around his waist, and he pulled he closer towards him. Enjolras reached down to kiss her once more, savouring the unbelievable happiness that was filling him.

It didn't matter that they were no longer living.

Enjolras was holding his Eponine in his arms once more.

They were together.

That was all that mattered.

* * *

**you really didn't think that i had left you for good, did you? well, did you like it? see, they are together in the end! they don't need to be alive! **

**this is truly the end of the story, now, but please please please check out _The Covent Garden Ghost_! it's being updated a little later today, with my favourite chapter so far. **

**r&r and farewell, my dear readers, until the next story. **


End file.
